Lose Yourself
by ShadeyMike
Summary: My first school fic, this begins Garfield first year at Jump high with his best friend Victor. But how bad can it be when you just another green teen? Watch as there life goes on just like any others with a few exceptions Raiting may go up BBRae RobStar C
1. How Bad Can Life Be?

**Hello everyone it is I ShadeyMike at your service I know I have another story going on called The Game of Life and I will keep continuing it but this story came to me about a week ago I am using a School type fic for the first time! (Go me!) So I know it might not be the best but I hope you enjoy. So thus begins Lose Yourself.**

**Ch.1: How Bad Can Life Be?**

"Garfield! You're going to be late for your first day come on!" yelled a soft voice that I recognized as my care-taker Ms. Brumfield.

She was a tall beautiful young lady. She had long blonde hair, and caramel skin. Her eyes were deep green that seemed to stare into your soul. That's why I wasn't like her. I lived in the Boy's Home in Jump City and of course I had just started High school.

My name is Garfield Logan, my parents died when I was 8 and I had lived on my own for 4 years. Then the service found me and sent me to this place. Jump City Boy's Home better yet known as Prison with no cells. I had just turned 15 about 2 weeks ago and now I start 9th grade.

If you don't know yet let me tell you, when I was 5 I had come down with a weird disease only curable to animals. My father and mother Mark and Mary Logan who were scientist tried to save my life. They created an antidote that when applied to my body had turned everything on my green. That's why the say 'The Cure is worse Than the Disease'. I was still a short kid for 15 and always wore a black jacket and cape with the hood up.

Ms. Brumfield was a nice lady but every now and then she would get annoying. So I climbed out of my small bunk bed with no one ever on the top and put my clothes on. I decided to wear black jeans and a white T-shirt with my famous black jacket and purple cap. I picked up my almost empty backpack and began to walk downstairs to the very large kitchen filled with kids already.

There I met my best friend named Victor Stone. Another orphan whose parents died young; we never talk about it so I don't know how. His nickname was Cyborg for his scary love for technology and computers. He is 16 and drives me to school now and then inside his favorite care. He made it himself he calls it the T-car, T for Turbo.

Victor is in the 10th grade and goes to Jump High himself; with his ex-girlfriend Jinx. I never known he real name or her last name for that matter, but I didn't care. A real witch if you listen to me. He sat down eating a big plate of bacon and eggs.

"Hey G man want some bacon and eggs?" he asked with a smile.

I hated him for this joke. He knows I'm a strict Vegetarian and never ever will eat a piece of meat.

"Go to hell Vic."

Victor chuckled and got up. He dumped his plate in the sink and picked up his back pack. We walked over to the front door but were stopped by Ms. Brumfield.

"You make sure he knows his class Victor."

"Yes maim I will."

"God luck little Garfield I am so proud."

I blushed under my hat; she always treated me like a real son I didn't know why. I hugged her good-bye and went out the door. There I saw the sparkling T-car ready for another drive to Jump High.

I jumped in the passenger seat and sighed, another school were my color is gona get me killed. I had always been picked on but Victor was there to help me. I was always the weak kid with very little fighting skills and Victor was my opposite, big strong ladies man with a punch to send you up to heaven and back to hell. I know I have had a couple in my lifetime.

I watched him put the key in and I buckled my seat belt quickly.

"Please God let me die in the classroom and not this idiot." I prayed as he turned the ignition.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

As I tightened the seat belt we were off like a rocket. Speed limits my ass. Victor couldn't even hear the sirens behind us if there were any. I watched the other cars eat our dust and I yelled out the window in excitement. The window began to close on me and I yelled in anger. Victor always liked pulling pranks on me. But I got him just as good later. Like the time I keyed his car when he through away my tofu.

Jump High was a prison with cells, it was a large 3 story building and behind it were smaller longer buildings. In front were a large football field and basket ball courts and bleachers for people to hang out at.

"What sports you trying out for this year?" I asked him.

"I was thinking football, basket ball, track, you know normal stuff. How about you?"

"Um…uh… guess maybe baseball I have always been a good first base men."

"Let me guess you're going for drama and art to huh you fairy."

"Hey I like those classes and I'm not a fairy!"

"Ya your right, you're a pixie."

I fun punched him in the shoulder and got out of the car. We had parked in the student parking lot to the side of the school and I saw a lot of older kids walking into the main building. I hid my face deeper into my hood and cap and cap and put on my leather gloves.

"Yo G man you gona be alright?"

"I don't know, I don't know what people are gona think."

"Don't let them down; you always have me to back you up man."

"Thanks man, I am gona need it."

He rubbed my hood and laughed.

"Come on lets go get our classes."

I nodded and slipped on my Metallica CD into my CD player it was the black album my favorite one. Victor had bought it for me on my 14th birthday. As I began to walk towards the building I saw one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She was slim medium height and had short violet hair. Her eyes were a deep purple and she had pale death skin. She wore a black shirt with a Raven on the front and black jeans. She also wore as deep blue cloak around her.

I saw her look at me and I waved to her. She just looked the other way. I sighed maybe high school wasn't going to be so bad after all if I can get a class with her. Inside the main building there were signs saying Welcome back and others like that. I saw many doors and a couple staircases, most of the doors were open and I saw main rooms like the health office, principals office, dean and counselor offices as well.

Victor took me over to a large room with a big desk and a black haired girl. She was Victors color and had a yellow and black striped shirt on.

"Hey Bee, how was your summer." he greeter her with a large smile.

"Hello Cyborg, mine wasn't bad I got desk duty this year, so you want your classes? Oh who's your little friend?"

I looked down hoping she wouldn't see my face.

"This is Garfield he's my brother down at the Boy's Home. He needs his schedule to, maybe a little later me and you could show him around."

I knew Cyborg was hitting on her and she seemed to like it. She nodded and gave me a large white paper. Then she pointed over to a large area with posters and sign up sheets.

"Those are you electives that you can choose from. If you picking a sport it will be after school, if you're picking a class you have only 2 spots to fill in. Remember that when your looking at them."

I nodded and said thank you softly and walked over to the sign up sheet. Victor followed.

"Great foot ball and basket ball it is then. I guess I will take a Auto shop class as well." He said as he signed the sheet on all three papers.

"I'm going for base ball, drama, and oh I always wanted to learn guitar."

"Are you serious? That would be awesome pick that and then me and you could form a band I can play drum's and I am sure there are other people here who would like to as well."

I though about that and nodded I always wanted to sign I knew I had an o.k. voice and maybe I could get a band formed I made a mental note on that and signed my classes. We walked out and headed over to a corner were a perky young girl meted us.

She was tall and slim with purple boots, a purple skirt and a purple short top. She had long burning red hair and gem green eyes.

"Hello fellow students my name is Koriand'r but you may call me Starfire."

I was looking at hear weird and I knew it. This was a strange girl but I shook her hand anyway.

"Hi I'm Garfield Logan and this is Victor Stone you knew here to?" I asked her.

She nodded and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Need air please!"

"Oh I am sorry that is how we say hello were I am from. Maybe one of you could help me find my first class."

I nodded and looked at her paper she had almost all the same classes as I did. And first up was my most hated subject, Math. I told her to follow me and we began to walk off to our next class. Victor took us to the room and the left us to go to his science class.

"So tell me are you and Victor good friends?" she asked as I knocked on the door.

"Yes we are, we live together at the Jump City Boy's Home."

"Really that is most interesting I live with my Uncle Galfore not far from the Boy's Home. Maybe we can become good friends!" she said happily.

I nodded and have her a smile under my hood, she was weird but she defiantly was the nicest girl I ever met."

"Please friend Garfiled why can I not see your face. I am sure you are most handsome."

Blushed and shook my head.

"Call me Gar, Star, and don't worry if this teacher has the policy I think he or she does then you will see it soon enough."

I gulped as the door opened slowly. There stood a tall man with a white striped business shirt and long brown slacks. He had on small glasses and spiky black hair. He was actually a good looking dude except he was a dude and he gave us a white toothed smile.

"Good afternoon you two, you're on of the first ones, my name is Mr. Dick Grayson."

I nodded toward him and Kori shook his hand, we walked in and in and saw the same girl from this morning and another boy. He was a little taller than I was and wore a black T-shirt and jeans. He had on black and white sneakers and tall spiky hair like the teacher. His eyes were a hazel brown and he tried to hide them behind some of his hair. He had muscles showing on his arms and chest. This was one of those perfect guys that mad me feel even worse about myself.

"Hey." said the first girl in a monotone voice like she didn't care who I was.

"Come on Raven, give them something more than a hey, how ya do in the names Richard Grayson Dick Grayson's brother. But you can call me Robin."

I nodded to them both and Strafire seemed to melt at Robin's smiled, I could tell she liked him and he blushed when he saw her. They were already hitting it off. We set in the back of the same row me next to Raven and Kori next to me and Richard.

"How you doin the names Garfield but you can call me Gar." I said to both of them.

"Mr. Logan I am sorry but there is a no hood policy in my classroom." Mr. Grayson said as he began to write a sentence on the board.

I made a gulp and sweat came to my face.

"Can I keep the hat on?" I asked desperately.

"Go ahead but I am not sure why you want to hide your face."

I removed my black hood and raven could see the dark green hair but my hat kept a shadow over my face. I sunk my neck and chin into my jacket to keep my skin from showing.

"You have green hair, most adorable!" giggled Kori as she looked at it.

I blushed and sank deeper into my jacket. This was going to be one hell of a year, I can tell.


	2. Don't you hate the First Days

**Ch.2: Don't you hate the First Day**

I sat in the back of the room trying to hide myself. The class had almost filled up. There were some weird kids in the class; some of them had long scars on there wrists and weird hair. But none of them were as weird as I would be if they found out I was all green and not just his skin. Next to me was Raven she looked just as bored. Mr. Grayson was a cool guy but his teachings on geometry were boring as Victor rambling on about all the hot girls he has numbers of.

In front of me was a kid with blonde almost white hair that was a wild as his icy smooth voice. He had empty blue eyes and wore a black jump suite with knee pads, shoulder pads, and a hidden knife in his back pocket. The kid was called Slade by the teachers and Deathstroke by his friends. I had heard some of them talking to him silently and my ears picked it up. The kid was scary and he kept an ice stare on my through the corner of his eye the entire class.

After the class I walked out and found Raven, Robin, and Kori waiting outside for me. I put my hood higher over my head and as did Raven. We walked over to a table by a tree and began to talk.

"So Gar, tell us about yourself." Robin asked as he kept his eyes on Kori.

"There's not much to say, some people at my old school used to call me Beast Boy because I liked animals." He laughed as he kept his face hidden.

Raven shifted in her seat and gave him an ice glare.

"It isn't nice to lie. What's the other reason?" She said.

Behind the darkness I could see her smile. I already had a bad feeling about her. I gave her a death glare and shook my head.

"There's no other reason."

She could read minds I could tell. She kept that same glare at me the entire time. After the break period she met me in a hallway.

"Show me Beast Boy, I know you have something to hide I read some of your mind."

"I knew you could, there's nothing to show to someone who would just laugh and tell people."

"I would not, you don't now what I would do, or other people would."

"Well most people do laugh and point and make me look like a freak."

"Show me I promise I won't laugh."

I sighed; I might as well start with her. I took of my hood and removed my hat. My green face met her eyes. My short spiky green hair was shinning and my small fang was white and something that would make a person run.

She looked at me carefully and placed her soft hand on my cheek. She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"That's nothing to make fun of, so you're green I think it's kind of cute."

I had brown on my face now from blushing.

"You won't tell any buddy right?" I asked.

"No you're secret is safe with me for now."

"I know it will get out soon, but I have just ever had any good things come from this."

"Its o.k. Gar, why don't we talk some more; you're someone I would like to get to know."

She walked away and I put my hood and cap back on. I smiled underneath and had a though. 'Maybe she likes me'. Then I saw a clock and ran off to my next class, English.

I walked towards the new room and already saw Slade walking in followed by 4 more kids. One was really tall and wore an almost rock like colored shirt and had on black jeans and silver shoes. The next one wore a deep blood red shirt with green hair and eyes. He also had on switched jeans with one side red and the other green almost lime green. Then the other dude wore a white T-shirt with blue lightening and whitish blue hair. His eyes were empty like Slade's and he also wore sky blue jeans. All three of them seemed to huddle around him like dogs. My guess they were his crew.

Then the final one was a girl, she was slim, my height and had long blonde hair. She had crystal eyes and wore a black T-shirt with a yellow T on it. Then she also had on brown short shorts and hiking boots. She seemed to walk hand and hand with Slade her beautiful crystal eyes gazing off and then she saw me. She smiled and waved at me I waved back but caught a death look by the dark master Slade.

"She's almost as hot as Raven." I said to myself.

From behind me I heard giggling and laughing. I turned to see Robin and Starfire walking towards me, there eyes were meeting each others desperately.

"Hey BB guess you have English to?" asked Robin with a smile.

I nodded and took another death hug from the foreign girl.

"Hey do you know who the gang is with that weird kid Slade?"

At the sound of his name Robin cringed he walked up to me and looked me eyes to eye.

"Slade is not some buddy you want to know very well Gar. I am serious watch out for him, he can get you killed. He has done it before. Slade is a murderer, psycho path, and evil. He never smiles and he will have you floating bottom up in a lake soon as you met him. The 3 guys he has as goon go by the name of Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. There just as evil but there muscle is nothing compared to Slade's. And there brains are peanuts to his."

I shook in my shoes at the sound of Robin's voice, he was not to found of the leader I could tell.

"What about the girl?"

"Her names Terra, I suggest you watch out for her to. Slade's new girlfriend but I doubt they do any talking. She's as evil as he is and I suggest you just keep away from all of them."

I nodded and followed Robin towards the room. Inside there were almost full but there were three back seats we were going to take. But as we went in we heard a chuckle.

"Oh no its,"

"Hello students I am Mr. Jumbo, but you can call me Mumbo Jumbo, welcome to my English 101 class." interrupted a tall man in a magician suit with hat.

He had white gloves and a large nose, his skin was almost blue but it looked like makeup. The guy had a magician's voice and kind freaked me out as well.

"You must be the three new kids' eye? I see, I know you very well 'Robin', this must be the lovely Koriand'r and you my small, hidden, and ugly must be Garfield Logan." He said with a laugh.

I nodded and walked to the back of the class.

"Remove the hat Mr. Logan or I will take it off myself. You may keep the hood but I will make it my best to remove it during class. So keep your eyes on me my very special friend."

"Ya, ya and your mom was clown I get it." I said to myself.

I took the cap off to please the blue buffoon but kept my hood on and made sure it was dark over me. The entire class I saw Terra looking at me with a smile. She couldn't have been all bad, right; but as she looked at me the one called Slade kept his eye on me. His hands crossed over his mouth and his eyes focused secretly on me. The other three thugs were to busy looking at other girl's chests and butts given each other a frequent smile.

I noticed closer up they were all like monsters, big muscle bound and stupid. The kind of hillbilly in breads turned Terminator. I shook my head and focused carefully one the blue beanie watching every move he made. I didn't trust him, and he didn't trust me. He had tried several times to walk by and flip my hood up but I kept it tucked down.

The English class ended and I headed for nutrition. I sat at a table next to Raven, Starfire, Robin and Victor had joined us. We all sat together discussing new teachers. I really didn't say anything. I just kept my mouth shut and listened to the group talk. I was actually kind of tired, so I walked off to my next class. It was inside of a small building but I had to go through a hallway that was deserted.

From out of no where the three goons I saw with Slade circled around me.

"Hey, punk we need to talk to you." said the one I recognized as Cinderblock.

He had a rocky voice and didn't seem to know English very well.

"What do you want?" I asked softly not trying to sound rude.

These guys looked strong enough to kill me with a punch but I knew they were smarted than that. The one called Plasmus talked next, his voice harsh and raspy probably from yelling to loud.

"Our boss wants us to give you a message."

Next thing I know the Over load dude slammed his fist into my stomach and sent me into a wall. My body shook in pain and I tried to get up. But as I did Cinder block kneed me in the chest. I yelled in agony but was lifted up by the Plasmus guy.

"Let us make it clear to you, stop checking out our bosses' girl, or we will have to put you on the five o'clock news."

With that he slammed his fist across my face and I felt the warm feeling of blood run down it, he must had some sharp knuckles cause he caused a small wound in my cheek below my eye. I slumped to the floor and choked on the air. I heard he three idiots laugh and walk away. I got to my feet and held m chest in pain. I whipped the blood off my face and started to limp off to my next class, history.

"God I hate the first days."


	3. The Number

**Ch.3: The Number**

My body ached and I felt like someone had put a kaleidoscope to my eye sight. I almost fell on my face a few times but I finally got my balance. As I was getting close to the end of the hallway I felt to my knees and held my chest in my hands. Then I heard something like a voice coming up to me.

"Garfield! Oh my god!"

It was Raven, her soft voice finally rising over I-don't-give-a-toothpick-about-you sound. She put her arms on my shoulder and lifted me to my feet. I felt light headed and fell into her arms. For a second I though I heard a laugh and the warm feeling of a blush on my face. But the she helped me over to the medical office.

We walked for some time and then I saw we had entered the tall 3 story building. She took me inside of the elevator to the 3rd floor and I felt the tingling feeling of the floor before you rise fast and high. The medical office was actually more like a hospital than I thought.

It was all white walls and tile floor, a main desk and many chairs and tables to sit. The nurse at the desk took me into one of the rooms to the side and I sat down on a chair and Raven came to my side as well. She looked around and then gasped.

"Oh no, not her office; Garfield I have to worn you about this woman, she's lost her mind!" gasped Raven as she held my hand tight.

I wanted to as why but the front door burst open and a plump little old lady walked on. She was no taller than Robin or wider than two Victors. She wore a bright red and pink shirt with a nurses outfit and I pink little hat with a medical cross on it. Her eyes were a deep pink and her face had wrinkles and smelt like a bakery shop.

"Hello children, mother is here. You are new here I see, I am Ms. Mae-eye. But you can call Mother Mae-eye o.k." she said with a little giggle.

She grabbed my arm and yanked my arm and tossed me onto a medical table. I sighed in pain as she went to go get something I prayed not being anything to stick into me.

"Raven…thank you." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Gar; I didn't me for her to take you in."

"No I am serious, usually people just walk over me but you helped me out, thank you very much."

I saw her face flash pink but she put her hood up. She said something softly and headed into the waiting room. But as I gave her a toothy smile under my hood I heard Mae-eye come out of her little office.

"O.k. child, what is it mother can do for you?"

"I have pain in my body, I got jumped."

I heard something rubber slip on her hand and she poke up a rubber finger.

"Not that kind of pain man! I mean pain in my chest!" I yelled out as I realized she wasn't sticking that in my mouth.

She gave a stupid little giggle and walked over to my chest. She pushed hard on my body and I know she felt a bump.

"Oh my, such a skinny thing aren't you, I could feel your heart beating if you push hard enough. But I think one of your upper ribs is broken. No big problem but I think you need to go home as soon as I bandage you up. But first you need to see your 3rd period teacher so they can get you on the roll list o.k."

I nodded and she told me to remove my shirt. I gasped at the thought. She might think I am some kind of freak if she sees my green skin. I sighed and knew it was the only way. If something happened I hope Raven could be there to help. I removed my jacket and kept my hat on I took of my shirt and my hat came off as well.

The plump old lady gave a giggle and walked around me in just my black jeans.

"You're green? Very unusual I think we need to check in further."

"No, no! This is how I really look trust me!" I said as my face turned brown.

Mae-eye nodded but I heard the office door open. Oh no! Someone else is going to see my skin! I turned around and saw it was Raven. I smiled but remembered I was in just my shorts. I gasped and rubbed the back of my hand. I saw her face turn pink and she back out of the room and closed the door.

Mae-eye may have been a loon but she new how to rap bandages good. The pain in my chest seemed to go down but I was burning with anger. I wanted to show those Slade freaks I was no punk to mess with. But they easily broke my ribs, I hated to think what would happened if they put all the stupidity and strength together on me.

I put my clothes back on and covered my face up again. I walked out with Raven and she showed me to my final class of the day, it was science. The class was inside a small building and was one of the three rooms inside of it. The class smelled like burning alcohol and rotting trees.

The teacher approached me and I noticed what he looked like. He was very tall and looked about 60; he wore a white robe with gold trimming. His hands were gloved with deep red leather gloves. He face was smooth and he had bald middle but the sides of his head had tall gray hair that made devil like horns to his sides. He had a sophisticated voice and spoke clearly to me.

"Yes, you must be Ms. Roth and Mr. Logan; I do not suspect tardiness in my class. The name is Mr. Blood, but my classmates call me Brother Blood."

I handed the man the slip Mae-eye gave me and he nodded.

"I see, I am sorry for my rudeness, and Ms. Roth helped you to her office correct well then I will put you on my roll good day Mr. Logan; now Ms. Roth, take a seat next to Koriand'r and Mr. Stone."

With that I saw all of my friends again at the back row and Victor sitting there together looking at me confused. I waved to them bye and left the classroom. On my way out I saw Slade with a small smile on his face. I clinched my fists and walked out of the classroom.

Now how was I going to get home? Victor had driven me to school but the Boy's Home wasn't far away, I could always walk home. But my chest was still in pain walking could loosen the bone more. That wouldn't be a problem but I didn't want to spend more time with Mae-eye any more than watching Victor working on his damn T-car.

Then as I just got to the front of the school entrance I saw Ms. Brumfield sitting on top of her tall SUV. She had a frown on her face and walked over to me. I already felt guilty.

"What happened?"

"I um…um…fell down on of the staircases and slammed my chest onto the one of the steps."

"That's were you got the cut from to?"

"Ya I didn't know it was that noticeable but ya."

"You're jacket has a blood stain leading to it."

"Damn this was my favorite jacket!"

"I can get it out don't worry lets just get you home."

I nodded and went into the shotgun side and leaned my head on the glass. I couldn't believe I had met two beautiful girls, and an enemy, all in less than a day. That had to be a record right? I smiled to myself and watched the car drive down the road towards the Boy's Home. I felt tired now that I wasn't traveling down this street at a neck breaking 200mph. But as I was about to close my eyes I reached into my pocket and found a slip of note. I opened it up and read silently to myself.

_Dear Garfield_

_I am sorry this has all happened to you all on the first day. I am sure it must be a lot to handle. But I want you to know I am always here for you no matter what happens. Let's talk tonight maybe I am sure you agree with me. I will let you know that this is not some little love note you expected but just a note from friend to friend you got it? And if you give anyone my number I will personally snap your neck and leave Slade the remains got it? Lol, just kidding kid._

_Love_

_Raven_

_292-4575_

I was in shock. I had gotten a number, Raven's number, a **girl's** number! I had never ever gotten anyone number not even a guys not that I wanted it. I smiled and put the paper back in my pocket and fell to sleep. I felt a bump or two and then the car came to a stop on the driveway of my home.


	4. Short but Sweet

**Ch.4: Short but Sweet**

I sat in my room and watched time tick by; it was only 2:00, if I called Raven now she would get in trouble by that Blood guy. I sighed; this was just as boring as math class with Grayson. I looked around my room for something to do but failed in my mission. Ms. Brumfield had told me to lie down and I knew if I didn't she would break another one of my ribs. My blood boiled when I remember who had done it, not those three idiots, but that mugged face slut Slade!

"Calm down Garfield, he looks like he has the power to kill you with his pinky finger." I said to myself.

How was I going to get him back, if I didn't then my last ounce of dignity will be crushed by his haunting smile. Then I remembered the one thing he seems to defend on all his honor; Terra. She was cute maybe if I can make her like me back that'll put a sock in his mouth. But then one rib was smashed just for looking at her, I would hate to see what I would get for taking her.

I sighed and put my face in my hands. High school was going to be interesting; maybe I will get out alive if I keep away from him. That wouldn't work the dude is in almost all my classes! Oh well might as well just get some shut eye. I lay down on the bed making sure not to roll over and do something I would regret, I watched the ceiling flicker from passing cars and I drifted off into a small world of sleep.

I didn't know how long I had fallen asleep but when I awoke I saw Victor sitting beside me with a frown and a smile on his face.

"Afternoon bright eyes how the chest is!" he smiled.

I shook my head and slapped him across the face with a pillow.

"Let me guess that Slade dude did it to you huh?"

I nodded and rolled over to my side.

"Come on guy, you knew he was bad news what you think his girl is going to be any better?"

I chuckled and turned over to face him.

"Vic, I just basically got my ass handed to me with 3 guys with there ICQ's out together it wouldn't even make a double digit number!"

"Ya but it taught you that Terra is one girl to stay away from."

"Nope, it taught me that I found Slade's weakness, Terra. I like her enough so with destroying Slade's heart put into it I am one happy little elf!"

Victor shook his head and slapped m on the chest. I yelled in pain and sat straight up.

"What did you do that for?"

"To make sure that was really you, you're being stupid man! Slade sent you a warning for checking her out think what he will do to you if you touch her! And I am not going to be responsible for your funeral and having to deal with Brumfield if her precious boy gets hurt! You're like a brother to me Garfield why won't you hear me out!"

I sighed and nodded; I knew I was being stupid but I didn't care I wanted some revenge a little bit.

"Look dude just don't worry about the dude, let's focus on other things, like how you got Raven's number!" he yelled while reading the note on my desk.

"Hey leave that alone she would kill me if you found out!"

"Come on you got some digits on the first day, you Don Juan you!" he smiled while he gave me a friendly nuggie.

"Ya, well, she just wants to talk!"

"Whatever little Beast Boy, its nothing to be ashamed of if you're getting a case of the burning thigh sweats!" he laughed a he pushed me back on the bed.

I laughed and socked him in the shoulder and took the note away from him.

"Let me guess you finally watched those _Ladies Man Video's_ I made you for your 13th birthday. I knew it would come in handy now I just need to market them."

"No you idiot I haven't even lifted those things, there under my bed collecting dust. I am Raven's friend and we gave each others numbers. Sept I only got hers and she didn't ask fro mine."

"Remember not to call her for at least 2 days, that the PIMP way."

I shook my head and kicked him out of my room. I hated when he did the PIMP thing! It got so annoying, though he was right about the number on the first day thing. It wasn't out of sympathy right, right?

"Whatever like I care if its out of sympathy I'll call her later tonight."

I got up from my bed and wasn't met with pain. My chest was getting better fast, it must have been a fracture and nothing big. Mae-eye was a crazy lady but she was still a doctor. I sighed and walked around my room there was nothing to do. Victor was a big idiot but he was right attacking Slade was not a smart thing to do. But I was never that smart! Then again I probably am, oh well might as well head down stairs.

As I exited my room I was walking down the hallway with the wall windows. I saw kids walking home from Jump High talking to there new friends or just walking alone. I wish I could be one of them, but I can never show my true self or I may just witness the beginning of another 4 years of destruction and suicide. I had tried it once in 7th grade but before I could drag the blade across my wrist I saw a picture of me and Victor giving goofy faces and Ms. Brumfield behind us with a large smile. Before I could remember it clearly I heard a yell.

"Garfield come on downstairs I challenge you to Mortal Combat!"

Victor was going to get his ass kicked in that game again.

"O.k. coming right down."

As I came down the stairs I saw pictures of the kids and some of me along the walls. Maybe this life wasn't so bad when you think about. Just look at all the people that would be missing you.


	5. Vision's of a Future Not Wanted

**Ch.5: Vision's of a Future Not Wanted**

I shuffled my feet across the hard wood floor. Almost 4 hours of me getting my ass kicked by Victor in Mortal Combat sucks! He totally cheated he knows Scorpion is better than Sub-Zero! But he still kicked my ass, damn fatalities! But at the moment I was to tired to attack him, instead I lie down in my bed and saw a sandwich on a plate with Ms. Brumfield's signature on the plate. She was always nice to me.

I ate the sandwich quickly and slurped down the glass of milk. I almost passed out until I looked to my side and saw my Razor flip phone I had gotten for Christmas from the home for a sort of graduation gift. I opened it up and dialed up Raven's number. There were two rings and a sound clicked.

I was nervous as hell, sweat on my brow and my stomach turning knots. I hated the suspense!

"Hello?" said a soft monotone voice.

'Thank you Jesus it isn't her mom or dad!' I yelled at my mind.

"Hey Rae, it's me Gar, what's up!" I said with a cheery smile.

"Garfield it is about time you called me you know it's almost 8:00 right?"

"Ya sorry for calling a little late I had some Mortal Combat problems, you see my controller was messing up and,"

"Victor kicked you ass didn't he."

"Ya."

There was a small giggle from the other side and I shared a little laugh myself.

"So how's you chest?"

"Besides manly and handsome its fine, probably just a fracture I will be there tomorrow."

She laughed again and I felt heat in my cheeks, she had an adorable laugh that made your heart melt in its tone.

"Great, Blood's class was actually pretty entertaining; he doesn't seem to fond of Victor and the same goes for him to. But nothing big either. Tomorrow you meat your remaining two teachers and one of your electives to probably your second choice."

"Great that would be Drama, when will be our first elective?"

"Only on Friday's weird huh? You picked guitar Victor told me, for something like that it would be a Friday. And don't forget baseball practice is tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you know my entire class schedule? Let me guess another stalker girl I will have to get another restraining order on. That would make you my 5th one this year! God it's so hard being beautiful like me."

I heard a loud chuckled and then a sympathetic sigh.

"You're really a funny person you know Gar."

"I'm not joking!" I yelled with a laugh.

Before I said anything else, I heard a giggle and a sigh from across the hall, coming from Victor's room.

"Be quiet I am going to check something out just listen." I whispered as I tip toed across the hallway to his doorway I cracked the door slightly and saw a horrible sight.

Victor was in his white boxers with blue circuit's outlines on it. He was taking a picture and sending it to some buddy. I focused my eyes and saw the name of the receiver, Bumble Bee.

"I wish you could see this, in fact you will."

As I clicked a button on my phone it took a silent picture of my big black brother and gave a silent giggle. I heard Raven laugh and giggle at the sight of the picture. I focused in on what he was saying.

"Oh Bee, you're so perverted. So I will see you tomorrow then ya? Great maybe we can see each other in the bathroom like this after noon huh? Oh don't worry no one knows and no one is listening I am being as quiet as I can be, which isn't much!"

I held back my laughter and made sure Raven was able to hear him. I was able to hear her laughter from away so I backed out and ran back to my room were I jumped onto my bed and laughed my ass off!

"Oh my god, you're house seems so interesting. Maybe I could spend some time there."

I gulped and felt a lump in my throat and some where lower as well. I giggled and told her goodnight.

"I got to go Rae, I see you tomorrow then?"

"Ya goodnight green bean."

"Hey keep that quiet!"

"I will don't worry, good night my lovely."

I stopped before I could say anything and I think she did to. I felt the lump in my throat become larger and the heat in my cheeks were burning now. My stomach wrenched itself into thousands of knots and I heard her phone click shut. I sighed ad shut my phone down to.

"I love my life!" I sighed as I sat my head on the pillow and folded my arms over my chest and fall into a nights sleep.

I felt light headed and I watched the darkness swirl around my body. Then as I thought it would be a normal dream something happened. Two figures floated like they were asleep in front of me. There was a flash and the two figures turned out to be Raven and Terra. They lay in front of me and there eyes snapped open looking at me.

"Hello Garfield." they said in unisons.

I watched them look at me and a dark chuckle came from the darkness. It was becoming louder and then an echoing icy voice yelled in my ears.

"You can only have one little Beast Boy. I know your secret and I plan on showing everyone. I…will…make…you…suffer!"

The voice seemed so familiar and then the shadow of Slade came walking in front of the two girls. He had a jagged knife in his hand. He pushed Terra into his darkness and walked up to me. He put the knife to my throat and smiled.

"Soon enough I will end your life you freak." He said softly in front of me.

He turned around and began to leave but on his way out he tossed the knife at Raven and she shattered into pieces and rain around me. Anger filled my body and then my body felt empty, my heart hurt and everything seemed to slow down.

I picked up a shattered piece of Raven and dragged its blade across my wrist and blood did not fall from my wound, but deep dark black ooze! It began to form around my body and I was as well swallowed into the darkness! I didn't know how long I had been falling in the darkness but I slammed hard on another black floor.

I looked around and saw the pieces of Raven around still broken but as I looked at them blood like water flowed from each piece and made a puddle in the middle of the glass circle. The blood rose from the ground and began to take shape. It took the shape of Raven and her skin was almost invisible, her eyes were empty and her face seemed wet from crying.

On her wrists were large cuts that dragged down to her elbow. She raised her arms and I saw blood drop from the wounds. She came closer to me with an empty smile on her face.

"Garfield, come to me my lovely, let us be together forever." It said in an almost whisper voice but the echoes made it clearer.

I felt everything stop and I looked down at my own hands and saw the trail of blood leading to a deep wound. I screamed and jumped out of my bed. Sweat drying on my face and my lungs catching up with my moving body.

I got to my feet and looked at the clock. It was time for another day of school. But this time I feel it will be much different.


	6. Fake Lies

**Ch.6: Fake Lies**

The morning drive was just as life threatening as last time, but this time Victor actually stopped because an old man was going 5 miles an hour down a busy intersection. Victor was kind enough to yell some unkind words at him and give him the all mighty finger!- This time we got to school more than half an hour early. I met Raven at the entrance to the side.

"Hey little Victor has the sting?" she joked as from last night.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." We replied together.

As Victor gave us a confused look he entered the building and sure enough Bumble Bee was waiting for him! I was going to laugh my ass off but when I looked at Raven I remembered the dream. I hoped it was just a bad dream and not a vision. We walked together and chatted about a few things and soon found Robin and Kori talking together at a stairwell.

'When will they ever get together, 2nd day and there already off with there socks and starting on the pants.' I thought and gave a small smile.

'They will you know Robin likes Star, and me and Star did a little girl talk last afternoon and she has the eyes for Richard as well.' came Raven's voice in my mind.

I nodded but then I stopped dead in my tracks, had she just talked to me in my mind! Was I going insane from the dream?

'What dream?'

'Nothing, how are you doing this?'

'I have some mind powers, I read a couple books and studied the ability, sadly enough I can only do it for a short while.'

I nodded again but still had no clue what she meant. We sat next to them and began to talk to them ignoring there obvious cupped hands.

"So what class do you guys have next?" I asked confused.

"I have History with some teacher by the name of Mr. Light. Seems crazy but I might as well go." Robin said casually.

"No way, I got him to!" I smiled.

"Same here." Raven added.

"I believe I have the strange man as well. He sounds very confusing is he teaching American history?" Kori chipped in.

"Ya I think so, no wait I think its world history maybe we can figure out a little bit about your home Kori." I said.

"You may but my home is here now with you my friends!" She smiled as another death defying hug came around my throat.

She had been able to catch all of us in it and I felt like a canned sardine!

"Need air…please!" I yelled out.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

I shook my head with a laugh and began to walk up the stairs to the next class, Raven followed me. I decided not to mention anything about the last sentence of the call fearing of a block-aid of emotions. As we continued up the stairs a blast of cold shook my body. I turned my head and saw Slade coming up behind us. I remembered I was still wearing the same type of clothes as yesterday so I kept myself hidden.

As he passed by us I saw a smile across his face and a whisper in my mind.

"I know, and I will show."

I shivered and walked closer to Raven, so close my hand almost touched hers. I blushed and backed away. We had finally reached the 3rd floor of the main building and walked down a hallway to find Mr. Light's room.

The teacher was almost crazy but not yet. He seemed to be infatuated with light and kept his room at bright colors maximum. He wore a black shirt and pants with white clean shoes. His skin was a tanned white and he had a short black beard. He wore a light bulb like pendent around his neck and had on yellow goggles. His head had messy black hair that made him look like a mad scientist.

"Hello class welcome to the light! My name is Dr. Light you're world history teacher for the year." He said with an actually humorous voice.

I took a seat near the back and found that he said nothing about my cap and sweater over my face. So I did not bring it up. Raven sat next to me and Kori with Richard like a dog to her side came in and took a seat near us as well.

I was surprised Slade hadn't sit in the class only Terra and Overload were but Overload wore a orange S pendent around his neck and I saw that it was a communicator. I suspected Slade was keeping an eye on his girl and me.

Terra seemed more fascinated with me than the class and kept her eyes on me. I kept my eyes away for fear of another alley way lesson. But as Overload was having trouble trying to figure out that monkey's became humans I smile over at Terra and gave her a little wink. I knew it was wrong but hey I wanted her just for Slade's little problem. I looked over to Raven and gave her a smile as well; she didn't see it and kept her eyes on the wacko teacher.

After the class was over I was given a not by some kid. He just gave me a toothy smile and ran off. I looked at the note and smiled.

_Dear Garfield,_

_Today before you go to Baseball tryouts I want you to meet me in the locker house. We can be alone in there sense it is practically abandoned. Don't worry you have 20 minutes between the end of school and the tryouts that more than enough time to tell you what I have to._

_Raven_

I smiled and kept the smile, it was Raven's handwriting. I decided not to mention it to her just to keep it all away from any peering eyes. I slid the note in my pocket and ran off to my final class and afterwards it would be Drama. I ran off into the the hallways and headed to the door as fast as I could.

Little did Garfield know a pair of eyes was watching him through the darkness keeping track of his every move?

"Boss the kid got the note, we will deal with him." said the rocky voice of Cinderblock.

"Good…very good, you even used your younger brother to give him the note, very clever Cinderblock even for you. Just make sure he gets to the building in time. I want to deal with the boy myself." came a calm cool voice from the shadows.

"Yes sir, understood sir, over and out."

The dark figure disappeared into the shadows with a deep chuckle that echoed through the emptying halls.

I ran up the stairs looking for the room, I couldn't find any of my friends so I had to do it on my own. The class was almost out of sight, it was called AVID I guess it's like a home room but not home room. I finally found the room before the bell rang and took a seat in the back. As usual Raven was waiting for me as Kori as well. I didn't see any Richard or Victor, and no Slade, Terra, or his goons so I took a seat next to Raven and gave her a wide smile.

The teachers hadn't showed up yet so we began to chat but before we could start I heard footsteps coming inside the room. And in came the one person I would never suspect to see. He was tall and strong he wore a deep blue almost purple suit and had on a weird dark purple hat. His eyes were brown and stared into your very soul. He was Mr. Mento, my last school counselor. He must have taken a job here; I spent a lot of time talking to him about getting over me being green. In the end he sort of abandoned me in the school and I had to fend for myself.

"Hello class I am you're new AVID advisory teacher, you can call me Mr. Mento." He said with a soft cheery voice.

The man sat in his seat and began to take roll. When the L's came to the roster he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up and tried to see green but found none. I kept staring at him through my hood waiting for him to remember me.

"L…L…Logan? Garfield Logan? This has to be a mistake is he in this class?" he gasped.

I raised my hand and smiled.

"Right here teach, remember me?"

He backed away from his desk and walked straight up to me. He looked at me and I could tell he was seeing me through the darkness.

"So we meet again Logan, nice to see you Beast Boy. Hope you have no hard feelings."

"None what so ever I got over the abandoning thing and got use to the torture it was fun after a while."

"Well I am glad we both had some fun then aye Logan."

He smiled and walked back to his seat; when he was far enough away a squeaked 'Prick' so silent I couldn't even hear it. The class went on as normal, nothing really happened but I didn't pay attention didn't really care what the man had to say. Just sat in my seat and waited for the bell to ring.

When it finally did Mento called me over to his desk and we had a little chat.

"You know I didn't mean to abandon you Logan, I had to go, and they let me go. I would have helped you but they kicked me out of the school after to many times with you. They thought something big was about to happen. I would have helped you more but I couldn't. But I see you do have some hidden properties in this school and you're eyes on a certain Raven, I saw the way you looked at her. I wish you happiness Gar I don't want you to suffer."

"You told me that at the beginning of the last year, it didn't help much but it kept me going. I'll see you around teach; maybe you can keep our history a little less popular than you did today then huh?"

"Yes Garfield I am sorry. Go on kid you got an elective to handle!" he smiled.

I did the same and walked out of his classroom. I read the not over again and breathed in the sweet spring air. This was going to be a good day.


	7. Hidden Emotions

**Ch.7: Hidden Emotions**

Drama, the one thing I knew I would be able to do. I loved acting in plays and parts like that, someday I was going to be an actor and shove in those asses faces and do my dance. But for now I had to settle with a class on the subject. I walked down another dark hallway but this time I kept my guard up, no ambush by idiots or that Slade. Figures, those three pricks could barely speak English than act it out. And Slade didn't seem like the talking type. So as I reached the class room I was met by a terrifying screech.

I readied myself for battle and was about to punch an innocent kid in the face when I heard a typical high collar laugh and I turned to see a young blonde girl with fang like teeth and deadly blue eyes. She wore a blue button up shirt with half of the buttons un-done and I could see her pink bra. She wore a mini pink skirt that was short enough you could see the letter's 'Whore' on her panties. I was technically turned off by her face but my wondering eye got the better of me. This was the school slut by a retards guess.

"Hello! The name is Kitten; you scared me to death with that horrible fashion sense." She said with a preppy I-am-better-than-you-voice that made you want to vomit.

"Kitten huh? Could have sworn you would be a Paris, maybe the last names Hilton? Wouldn't be surprised, and for fashion senses maybe you got your stuff from Little Slut's 99cent store behind the strip club."

The kids in the class held back there laugher but the whore didn't she just growled in gritted her teeth and took a seat in front as usual I took the back. As I sat down I heard a clap from the front of the class. As I looked up I saw my new teacher. He had long rocker red hair, a large gut, leather Matrix jacket and a brown shirt with black jeans and old dirty shoes. The guy had an almost beard that didn't pass his chin.

"Very good Mr. Logan I read your papers, you are going to be one of my favorites. Kids the names not important but most of my high school friends called me Control Freak king of drama and electronic entertainment at your service." The man said with a puberty raspy voice and did a little bow.

I stood in shock, was this school full of crazy no talent people that they hired a computer nerd with a habit of puberty! I stood there looking at him wobble over to the desk and took a seat, I did the same but kept my laughter down.

"O.k. when I call you're names please say here. Now tell me if I am saying this correct, Billy Numerous?"

A big hillbilly like kid stood up and gave a down south here.

"Johnny Rancid?"

A taller kid with spiky black hair and punk Goth clothes stood up and gave his here.

"Garfield Logan?"

"Here!"

"Kitten Moth?"

"Here!"

"Baran 'Mammoth' Flinders?"

"Here!" said an enormous teen with long red hair and muscles of a steroid user.

"Selinda "Jinx' Flinders?"

"Here!" called the recognizable voice of Jinx, Victor's old girl friend.

Jinx was petite sweet and courteous but when alone with her she was a bitch of the ages. She had bubble gum pink hair and pale skin like Ravens.

"Mikron O'Jeneous?"

"That's right I'm here you pig snuffers but the name is Gizmo you got it!"

"So all you three are the H.I.V.E student's correct the gang of emotionally challenged kids that live in a care home by Mr. Blood? I have all three of you in my class this will be an interesting year."

I smiled, the Gizmo kid was technically a little short for his age, or that of a 4 year old! He wore deep green and black goggles and a green and black jump suit. But he looked like a genius and probably was.

That was all the kids, just a small group of us. But like all the other classes this one went by fast and boring as well, Control Freak was a good dramatic teacher but I didn't know about his sanity ability it might have gone away after he watched Attack of the Thing from Far Away!

And finally the class ended and I was free to go and see Raven in that place, I read the not over and looked around the school. Finally I found the building, it didn't look abandoned but I didn't know. It was like a giant basket ball court inside but to the sides were rooms leading to an office, a bathroom, a room for gymnastics, a weight room, and many more for I don't know.

What I thought was surprising was there was no dust on anything, but I took a seat on a bench and rested my head on the wall. I waited for about 5 minutes when a door opened. I couldn't tell were because the darkness of the gym kept me blinded, it couldn't have been in the main room. I got up and heard footsteps coming towards me, they were cold and hollow. Then the figure of a person came into my view, I couldn't tell who it is but I thought it looked like Raven.

"Hey Rae, so what is it you want to tell me?"

There was a silence and I thought maybe she didn't know what to say. And from out of no where a strike of courage came into my body.

"Hey Raven, I know we don't know each other that much, but umm maybe sometime this week maybe um…you and me, by ourselves if you would like to, uh… go out with me?"

As I finished the heat of a blush came across my face. The figure came closer and put a hand on my cheek; it was cold but felt caring. I smiled and then I heard something that sent a lightning stile down my body.

"How sweet; but I think you have the wrong person." said a cold empty voice I recognized as Slade.

From out of no where a fist was lodged into my side! It sent me across the floor and landing on my stomach. In a snap the lights flashed on and Slade stood perfectly still with Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload who had hit me stood behind him!

"Now, now little Garfield I am going to propose you something that would help you get little Raven to yourself, what do you say to that?" he said coldly.

"What is it; I don't have time to waist."

Cinderblock came forward and helped me to my feet; he dusted my shoulder and chuckled.

"Now young Garfield, I am going to ask you a serious question. What would you do to get Raven in your arms?"

"Anything."

"Good, then here is my proposal, join my crew, there is something inside of you that I fell would be very useful to me."

I was shocked; he had asked me to join him, for Raven! I thought about this but remember what Robin had said, Slade wouldn't help me, he would use me and then shoe me off like he will those three losers!

"For Raven, I would do anything, but joining you is not on my anything list."

Cinderblock didn't take it too nicely. He slammed his fist into my stomach and his elbow to the back of my head! I fell to my knees and felt light headed. I heard footsteps coming up behind me but before I could react a rope went around me throat! It was Overload; he had his knee in the small of my back and was strangling me with the rope!

"Now Mr. Logan, I will ask you again will you join my gang?" Slade yelled with his voice rising for the first time.

I spat on his shoes and Plasmus punched me in the stomach and I let out a blast of air but it stuck in my throat and almost made me cry.

"You are just like all the others, you refuse now but think about what woman would ever have true feelings for a freak like you!" he said as he ripped off my jacket revealing my green face!

I felt tears stain my eyes but then I rose to my feet not by myself. The rope was still tightly around me throat but no knee in my back.

"No, I am sorry but I refuse to join you."

Slade sighed and nodded, he had sympathy in his voice.

"You are pathetic, one day you're little secret will be none, but if it is and you join me you will never be treated differently think about it. Raven wouldn't love a weak emotional suicidal punk like you. True love comes with power and respect!"

I shook my head and wanted to spit in his face but I couldn't.

"I did this to you're friend Richard at one time. He agreed after some time of torture and followed me for some time. Until I killed his old girlfriend Kimberly, she was taking him out of my grasp so I slit her throat and smeared the blood on his face. He left and we never spoke about it again. So the meaning is Garfield is that I will take any risk to keep you in my grasp. Even if I have to kill that filthy bitch Raven you are head over heels for."

I felt anger grow inside of me and before anything happened I snapped! My body tensed and the rope around me neck snapped in two. I gave a horrible growl and went on a rampage I attacked Overload first; I slammed my fist into his stomach and more in his stomach faster and faster!

Before he could react I slammed him onto the floor and smashed the back of my shoe into his neck and his face crashed across the hard wood floor, blood began to poor from his nose.

Next was Plasmus I slammed my knee into his stomach and flipped him over with my hand and he landed on his back! I jumped on his stomach and slammed my entire body on his stomach I heard a snap and he was out!

Finally there was Cinderblock I wasted no time and spun him around and slammed his face first against the wall! I began to slam his head constantly against it until I broke his nose and let him lean on the bench unconscious!

I felt my body become stronger and anger filled my body, I cocked my head and gave Slade a crazy look. He was not stunned! I growled and ran towards him ready to beat him to. But as I came close to him he kicked me across the chest and smashed the back of his leg across my neck and threw me across the floor! He took the rope and wrapped it around my hands and legs. Then with one arm he hosted me up like a flag and let me hang there my back slowly swinging around.

Before he was about to leave I saw his slaves stir and wake. He approached me and pulled out a pocket knife.

"So, now you see the power I told you about! That my friend is an inner Beast and you have a very strong Beast in you! But I took you out easily so how can you beat me even with you're strongest form! I tell you now, you can't, so join me now or I will kill every person that supports or loves you! Now will you join me yes or no?"

I wanted to kill him but my body shook, I pictured Victor, Kori, Richard, Ms. Brumfield and Raven in my mind. I didn't want to hurt them, I had no other choice, and I was beaten!

"Yes…I will…will…join you…you bastard."

Slade smiled and put the pocket knife away. He pulled out an orange marker and wrote a devilish S on my forehead and left the room. But as he was about to close the door he spoke.

"This is not an abandoned gym little Garfield, this is were all sport tryouts will be held in 5 minutes, so some of your friends will be here soon to help you. Have a nice day; tomorrow I will expect to see you by my side in math."

I didn't say anything and the last thing I heard was his cold evil chuckle echo across the walls. The door closed and the lights shut off. I was put in darkness and I wasn't a kid anymore. I was an apprentice, Slade's apprentice.


	8. Less Body than Soul

**Ch.8: Less Body than Soul**

My body swung in the air, I couldn't see anything yet I could feel everything. My body was cold and empty, I was empty I didn't know what to feel but then I knew I had to follow Slade; if not for me but for Raven, and my friends.

Before anything the door opened up and I heard chattering of people! I saw teens walking in and then older people, they clicked on the lights and everything went silent! They all saw the puddles of blood around me, then my body leaving its own small drops of blood. But what stopped them was my green skin, they could see it clearly and my eyes kept a dead glare at them waiting for something to happen.

I looked around and saw Richard, Victor, Kori, and Raven. They all looked at me but only two knew who I was. I saw Victor's mouth drop open and the words 'oh no!' come to his silent lips. Raven stared at me with no emotions, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

It took almost 5 minutes before Richard came forward he crept up to me avoiding the puddles and still keeping his eyes on me.

"What are you?" he asked confused and worried.

I didn't answer and I just bowed my head and he saw the S on my forehead. He also saw tears fall from my eyes.

"He forced you to his side didn't he?"

I shook my head but still didn't speak.

"You don't have to work for him, we can help!"

"No! No you can't I have no other choice Richard! I made this decision and I have to live with it!" I yelled out.

At the sound of my voice he knew who I was automatically.

"Garfield? Is that you? You're green and you work for Slade?"

"I just don't work for him Robin, I am his apprentice."

At the word Robin stepped back and almost fell over. I felt the anger pulse inside of me again and with out a moments notice the ropes snapped under my pressure. My body hit the floor with a thud but I jumped up and began to run out of the gym but a hand caught mine.

The hand jerked me back and I saw it was Raven holding me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Is it true? Tell me is it true?" she said with her voice rising and sobs mixed in.

I wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright but I couldn't. I felt tears coming to my eyes and the rage still in my body and pulled my hand free from hers and ran as fast as I could. I couldn't believe how fast I was running but I couldn't care less! My body was beginning to give out so I hid behind a wall of an apartment building.

I sat there and slid down the bricks. I was sobbing and trying to keep the anger inside of me. I screamed and punched the wall in front of me, the bricks cracked under my strength but it opened small wounds around my knuckles!

"What's happening to me? This is of all things why does it have to be me!" I screamed out into the abyss.

From out of no were a deep evil voice echoed in my mind.

'Because you never let me out! I feed off of your anger and need to be let out once in a while. But you keep me locked inside of that box in you're mind and now I can finally free myself!'

"Who are you?" I yelled out to no buddy.

'I am you Garfield, you're inner self, you're demon or Beast as some of you're emotions calls me.'

"So you're the thing that keeps making me loose my mind! Why are you doing this stop it I command you!"

'I can't be stopped little Logan, you had a choice to stop me a long time ago but now its to late I am going to destroy you from the inside out and use you're body for my bidding!' it chuckled.

I shook my head and held it hard I tried to shut the Beast up but it was telling the truth I have let it out.

'You know you liked what we did to those three idiots. If we work for Slade we can do that to more people, and maybe I will leave you sooner than I expected.'

"Yeah your right, it was pretty relaxing I loved showing those three losers not to mess with the man."

'Good, so will you do it some more? For Raven? Hell I can help you get her if you're nice enough to me.'

I thought about it for a second and then a devilish grin came to my face, my eyes lost there shine, my body seemed to pulse and my hair spiked straight up in devilish styles!

"Yes! We must satisfy all of our anger and I will retrieve Raven for myself! We will be the ruler of this school and in time even we will surpass Slade and send he to the Hell's to rot and watch us rule!"

As I began to laugh something shattered inside of me!

"No! I don't want to hurt any buddy that's not me! We have to find a way out of this monsters grip and save everyone!"

"No we will win and we will rule that is it!"

For minutes I fought between my emotions but in the end my evil took over, it was just too strong! I smiled and cackled in the darkness of the alley and ran off to my home.

I walked into the Boy's Home and slammed the door. I heard a group of kids walk up to me. It was the smaller younger kids of the Boy's Home. I ignored them and ran into my room and slammed the door. I double locked it and lay on my bed. I noticed my cloths had blood on them again so I cleaned and washed myself.

I did not hear any feet coming up the steps or waling into my room or even knocking. No I sat in the shadow of my room and waited for tomorrow. But in my mind I and my Beast were fighting; finally the Beast came out and gave me a proposition!

'So think about this kid, you work for Slade but you tell him for every person he has you whack or beat up you get 20 of the prophet. What do you think about that?'

I sat there and thought about it, with that much money rolling into my pockets daily I could bye Raven everything she ever wanted, give her a lifetime of joy!

"I like that idea, lets go for it." I smiled in the shadows.

Then from out of no where there was a large pound on my door, I got onto my floor and looked outside I saw more than one pair of shoes. I opened the door and met Victor, Raven, Kori, Robin and Ms. Brumfield standing at my doorway; all of them had looks of worry on there faces!

"Garfield what happened back there?" asked Richard confused.

"Nothing that you would care of." I said calmly.

I saw his body twitch and this time Victor came forward.

"That wasn't you're blood on the floor Gar, it was different shades of color, yours is like a raspberry so tell me what happened?"

I sighed and sat on my bed the group came in and I saw Raven had tear stains on her cheeks, a pain of guilt shot me in the heart.

"I had gotten a letter from Raven in the morning that told me to meet her in the gym, but when I got there I was not met by Raven but by Slade, Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock. For a while we just talked about me joining him, but when I refused he attacked me with his goons, for a while I thought I was going to die but." I could not finish what I wanted to say.

"But what Garfield tell me!" blurted out Raven.

"I snapped, something inside of me came out and I attacked and beat up those three idiots by myself but Slade still was able to beat me he told me of a way I could get rid of this thing inside of me, if I worked for him he could find a way to get rid of it so that's why I was given the mark to get rid of the Beast, to get rid of everything inside me."

"You can't do it Garfield, we won't let you, Slade is a dangerous kid and he will hurt you and everyone else with that power inside of you. You can get rid of it any other way you can take anger management, self control anything but work for him." Richard said softly.

I nodded this wasn't me doing it, it was the Beast I told them I would find another way and they left but Raven stayed behind.

"I know you lied to us Garfield, there is something else holding you and I can feel this Beast inside of you. I want to help you and I will try to but you have to promise me you will stay away from Slade."

I sighed and before I knew it she wrapped her arms around me and held me tight! I felt a flush of warmth for a moment and the Beast was pushed back; for a moment. I felt tired and weak but her arms kept me up and strong and she looked into my eyes and left and just like that she was gone and the Beast was back.

"Silly little girl, Garfield does not live here anymore! This is going to be my time to shine and now slut, jock, softy, or weakling is going to hold me back! When I get threw with all of this, I will be the last one standing!"

And as night came my eyes kept and evil stare and they were shut into darkness forever to sleep till the dawn of hell awoke me and the rain of the Beast was just beginning.


	9. Meet the Family

**Ch.9: Meet the Family**

I awoke suddenly from my sleep; my head wet with sweat my body shaking and my fingers trembling for a light switch. I couldn't believe what had just happened less than 7 hours ago, Slade, the goons, the Beast, Raven. It all seemed so fake and lies. But it wasn't what I had done really did happen who I hurt is really hurt and who I will be the second I go under that doorway in school will be there, and there is nothing that would be able to stop it.

My feet took control of there own and walked over to my closet, then my hands did the same and opened it! I couldn't stop what they were doing and soon my hand pulled out a metal bat!

"We will need this!" yelled a voice in the back of my head.

I sighed and slipped the bat into a long cover, people would think I would try out for practice, but I knew it was something much worse.

"I don't want to hurt any buddy!"

'You will and you will like it!'

"No!"

'Yes!'

"No!"

'Yes!'

"I have the power here and I saw no!"

'You have no control over me little boy now either you take that bat and beat upside some punks head or I will take you over and do it myself!'

With that my body began to shake and turn, my knees twitched and I was falling over myself and I felt empty, the Beast was now me and I was in his place!

"So how does it feel to be powerless even to you?"

'You can't do this; I will beat you there is no doubt about it!'

"To bad little Garfield, but my paycheck speaks louder than you do!" it chuckled as it placed the bat across my back pack and slipped under the sheets.

I had lost again and was inside myself waiting for a chance to attack. I was becoming weaker and weaker every time he took over my body wasn't getting any rest and my mind was wearing down the next time I do this I might never be back again! The Beast slept in my bed and did not let his guard down that entire night and when we awoke we headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning big brother!" smiled a young little blonde named Caitlyn who I had spent most of the time teaching her big words and animal history.

Caitlyn was only 6 and she had the mind of a 14 year old, she was a genius and I had always been proud of her and what she was doing. I bet when she grows up she would be a Harvard graduate and her Masters in biology. But the Beast didn't care he just gave her an empty smile and sat down and pulled up a bowl of cereal.

The Beast saw Caitlyn turn around and he snatched up a piece of her breakfast, but not just nay piece of toast or orange slice a big fattening piece of bacon! I felt like dieing as he swallowed the substance down.

"Big brother, you told me you never eat meat it is against you're ideas!"

"Well people change Catty and you gotta remember that in life." The Beast said coldly.

I could tell she knew it wasn't me in there; she gave the Beast a death glare and continued eating her food.

"Whoever you are inside of my big brother, he will beat you; I believe in him and he believes, I won't tell people of you because there's no need to start up a mass worry of a weakling like you."

The Beast stood there shocked, the little girl had said it so calmly it slipped his mind; he was not feared by her?

"You are a very smart little girl, but your brother will not win over me, and you should learn not to believe in people like him!"

Caitlyn gave a giggle and as she got up she placed a slip of paper in the Beast's palm. It was a giant heart and below it were her and him, Victor, all the kids, and Ms. Brumfield standing together! The heart read family in the middle. The Beast gave a growl and fought back my spirit. There was a tear in its eyes and it put the paper into his pocket and walked outside.

"Silly little girl, love will not save the boy's soul! You all are to blame for his tragedy and no one can say no to it." The Beast mumbled to itself as it got into the T-car and waited for Victor.

Victor came out a few minutes later but across his face was a bruise, not a slap mark but one looking like lips; it was on his upper neck near his chin. Victor got in the car and looked at Garfield; he didn't saw anything he didn't want to. He started the car and drove off in the same speed.

They arrived at the school a little less then a half an hour early. Garfield got out and saw Bumble Bee run up to Victor and placed her arms around his neck The Beast grumbled and felt sick at the show of love.

"I will remember to make them suffer to; maybe Slade has something against them."

The Beast walked into the buildings and around a few corners and found Plasmus leaning against the wall. A large lump near his left temple and his nose was bruised.

"Hey punk, I hope you don't think you can just walk into the group and be treated normally you gotta earn you're respect like we did to be with master Slade!"

"I think I did that when I taught you and you're punk friends a little lesson in respect, besides I gotta speak with Slade."

"Hey you, don't just call him by his name! You call him sir or master before his name, its called respect!"

"And it is also called slavery, besides I am no ones toy, I a just doing this for some cash."

"You don't get money!"

"You don't but I will now I need to talk to him so show me to him before I mess up the rest of you're face."

Plasmus grumbled and turned fast and began to walk. He went around a couple corners and went up to a small door, it read 'Private'.

"What is this?" it asked confused.

"This is our place, we got the key from some punk teacher, it's ours now, and the Principle can't even get to us! Master and the big cheese have a partnership; we take care of the dirt work for him or the big guy or whatever the big guy asks. The Prince is a nice guy when you're on his good side!

"Who is the principal?"

"His real name I don't know we all just call him Trigon, and if you fool with his ass you're ass will be up a stream face down."

Plasmus said the words softly not to let anyone hear.

He pulled out two keys he opened the door with one of them and then handed me one.

"Here this is yours once you're in the key becomes yours. Hey what is you're name gona be?"

"What?"

"I mean you need a name now you're one of us, Plasmus isn't mine, but I will tell you that a little later, since you're keeping you're skin visible how about the Green Giant?"

"Very funny, call me Beast, plane and simple just Beast."

"O.k. Beast, welcome to team EVIL."

"Team EVIL?"

"Well the master wanted the name; we aren't that good anyway got a problem with that?"

"No it's fine so, what we doing in such a small place?"

"This is a staircase Beast the real HQ is deep in the underground, the school has a whole city of catacombs down there, and each one leads to a different exit which means you will need a map and ways to get to you're classes without being detected."

I nodded and walked down the stairwell following the red color of Plasmus's shirt; he grabbed a candle on the wall and led me deeper down. The darkness was getting brighter so there was light ahead, but it was moist against the walls, we were near the plumbing. Finally we reached a thick metal door. Plasmus knocked 3 times and slammed his fist against the steel hard. The door opened a hatch and deep blue eyes were visible it was Overload.

"You bring the kid?"

"Ya, he aint a kid either call him Beast."

"Ya whatever the boss needs the password."

"Fine, of and Beast, this password will be given to you whenever it changes, the password is Brotherhood."

Overload nodded and opened the door with a loud bang. The HQ was a hug place. But the main room was the biggest. It had shelves of books, a working TV, a large dinner table, couches, reclining chairs, a chandelier, and a circular exit area, there was doors all along side the empty walls. It was like a house and over in a corner was an open door, inside Beast could see beds slipped into bunk bed walls.

There were more than 5 people in the main area. The HIVE students and two more wearing the yellow H on them were in there. A young woman with lanky arms and legs, a almost monkey like giant, a smaller kid with a large head to big for his body, and an older kid with a stub of a beard on his chin.

"O.k. Beast you already met the original team EVIL Overload, Cinderblock, and me, then there's Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, the big eyed kid s named See-more, then the big shield guy is Private HIVE, the beautiful flexible Madam, the powerful and Mali, and then there's the older dude, never really learned his name never talks doesn't want to. Then of course there's the beautiful Terra, and our leader Slade. Team this is Beast welcome him in!"

The group all gave me waves of uncertainty except for Slade who gave me a nod. But before anything happened Slade walked over to me and handed me a picture with a note on the back! It was a photo of a tall curly haired black kid with a big smile and wore a black coat and jeans with a deep red t-shirt. On the back was a little letter.

'_Garfield, this boy goes by the name of Hot-Spot, he owes us a little bit of money so after school meet me, Plasmus, and Mammoth near the alley from the first day, we are going to get the money from him one way or another'_

I watched Slade walked away and the Beast gave a deadly grin and a silent chuckle. He looked at his bat and gave a wider grin. This was only the beginning.


	10. Family

**Ch.10: Family**

I stayed in the hideout for a while and then left to Grayson's class. I sat away from the entire group and before any of them could confront me outside the class I was off to the doorway. I had learned the password, gotten my own key, and even a transmitter necklace of a large orange devilish S! I was actually having fun, or should I say the Beast was.

The day actually went by quick and I learned the quite kids name, he calls himself General Imortus. He says he can never die but I think he's just lying; I don't like pronouncing the name so I call him the immortal. At the end of the day I was met by Slade in the alley way; Mammoth and Plasmus were already there. He didn't tell me anything but he pointed to the end of the hallway were a kid leaned against the wall; he looked just like Hotspot in the picture.

"I will go forward and ask the kid nicely for our money. Then if he refuses which I bet he will Plasmus will step forward and start putting some force on him. If he still refuses, Beast this is where you come in. I want you to break the money out of with that bat of you're." Mammoth said quickly.

I nodded and he stepped forward. Mammoth quickly approached Hotspot and I could hear there echoes coming from the hallway.

"Hey HS what's up? Listen the boss wants to know if you got the money you owe him?"

"Uh…not today, I know it's the deadline but I need another day."

Like a bullet Plasmus charged forward and approached Hotspot.

"Come on you little punk where's our money!"

"Hey Plasmus calm down, we don't want to hurt the kid!"

"Oh screw the morality I want the money know you little ass wipe!"

"Oh that's a clever name for a kid with the IQ of a rock!" yelled Hotspot losing his cool.

That was my queue; I walked forward holding the bat over my shoulder. I snapped my fingers and the two backed away. I came out of the shadows far enough to see the shocked face of Hotspot.

"Oh…shit." He spoke quietly.

The Beast gave a small chuckle and walked closer to him. Hotspot tried to break out but Mammoth wrapped his arm around the boy's neck and shot him back. The boy fell right towards me! I saw the Beast lift the bat but I quickly tried to beat the boy in the back of the head and knock him over before the bat connected with his skull. The boy's body made a sickening thud against the cement floor. The Beast growled and lifted the boy's body up. With a quick shift he slammed the bat into his stomach and then slammed his elbow up into the bottom of his chin!

Hotspot fell back and landed against the wall. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"Nice work Beast but that's enough, he's a good kid but he needs his lesson's taught every now and then." Mammoth chuckled as he reached for the boy's pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"Let Slade have it." Plasmus growled.

"Yea sure."

The wallet was tossed over to Slade and he caught it between his fingers. He opened it up and pulled out a handful of bills and threw it back on Hotspot's unconscious self.

"That's all we came for, now come on back to the home."

With that we left with not even a chuckle, it was just our job and nothing more. Slade didn't even say one thing about the job he just gave us a nod when we returned to the EVIL head quarters. When I sat down on a couch the Terra came towards me.

"Nice work back there, I watched you guys from the back. I am impressed by you Beast; you're big, strong, mysterious, and cute."

The Beast gave a blush and smiled at her. She leaned on his chest and gave a sigh. But as she did Beast looked over to Slade. He didn't see him with a look of hatred on it but instead a small smile. The guy was crazy, crazy as all god damn hell, but he was still human and he took care of his people like family.

The Beast stroked Terra's soft blonde hair and I actually felt attracted to the girl. She was defiantly friendly that was for sure. The rest of the time me and the girl Terra talked for a while, I learned she also had a secret power that only Slade and me knew about. With enough focus she was able to move the earth! I was amazed by that and actually I wasn't surprised a girl like this had to be special for Slade to let her in, everyone here had some sort of usefulness dealing with stealth, strength, running, or even just vocal skills, and now special powers.

For a while everything was getting better and better but then I had a call on my black and green singular cell phone. It was Cyborg. I opened the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello."

"Hey Gar you read to go?"

"Actually, I don't know I guess so."

The Beast had a perfectly ability of acting like me. I was even fouled.

"O.k., meet me in the parking lot wherever you are."

The Beast shut the phone closed and sniffed the air he looked at Slade and gave a deadly smile.

"We'll see you tomorrow then Beast." laughed Plasmus and he gave almost me a special high five.

"Yea I think so, so meet you all here tomorrow?" it asked.

"Go ahead and go, same password but don't let anyone know you were with us, got it?"

It nodded and was about to leave when a hand grabbed onto mine! Terra held on to me, she took me over to the exit and left with me. We stood outside the entrance and looked into each others eyes. She took my hand and placed a slip of piece of paper into it!

"Call me o.k. Beast; we should talk more without people like them breathing down our necks."

And before I could say anything she kissed me on the cheek and pushed me towards the exit! My cheek felt warm my body felt light off its feet, I was running towards the exit and I couldn't see the entrance to the hideout, and so I opened the exit door and left the school.

Back inside the hideout in a shadowed corner, the eyes of Slade and another pair was hidden in the shadows.

"So, he is in?" asked Slade.

"The boy is lost and his dark side is in control, we just need a way to keep it there."

"Good, once we do so we will have our ultimate fighter under our control."

"All I have to do is keep him flirting with me, I will record our calls and see if we can get some personal info on the child, and soon enough he will be our new dog."

"Yes of course, just don't get to caught up with him my precise; it is hard enough having you kiss him."

"Anything for the team."

"Good work today, tomorrow we will pull him deeper into my claws, isn't that right Terra?"

There was a deadly laugh coming from both of them and the sound of lips touching in a long kiss.

Back at the front of the school the Beast was keeping his face calm and joyful to make him look like me! He wasn't doing a perfect job but enough for Cyborg to believe him. It got into the T-car and he ride to the home was quiet. Victor didn't talk to Garfield fearing he would say something to make the boy snap. Most of his life he knew Garfield had problems he wouldn't let his anger go and it finally had gotten to him he could tell.

"Hey Gar were where you during the break periods?"

"I was away for a while just trying to get my head together. You know all that stuff happened yesterday I just need some time alone."

"I understand that but at least tell us before you do that we didn't want to worry so much about your safety."

"I don't need you to care about me! Stop treating me like I'm some little kid!"

"I am not treating you like a little kid I am treating you like my little brother!"

"You're not my brother, or my step brother, or anyone to me! We aren't even family!"

Before the Beast could react the car slammed to a stop pushing the Beast forward and slamming his head into the dashboard.

"Get out." Victor softly said.

"No, drive me home!"

"I said get out!"

"No!"

"Get out, get out, and get out, GET OUT, **GET OUT NOW!**"

Before the Beast could react his seat belt un-buckled without help, his door flung open and a fist to the face sent him flying out the T-car onto the cement floor!

"If you don't think I'm family, then neither is the home! You can sleep on the streets for all I care!"

With that the door slammed shut and the T0car sped off down the streets. I, the Beast, sat on the cold floor and sighed, I felt like laughing at the man's face but I didn't want to. Where was I going to sleep? I couldn't go back to the home were those people treated me like a child could I? No! No I would not sleep there! Then the answer hit me like another punch to the face, the HQ, they would let me sleep there for the night!

I began to run through back alleys and empty streets till I reached the less crowded almost empty school. I was tire, my body ached from running, sweat fell down my cheeks and forehead but I had made it home. I ran into the school, into the door, down the stairs, and to the entrance! I knocked on it and thankfully Slade opened the door knowing it was me.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You left you're transmitter on, we heard everything between you and Mr. Stone, you can stay the night here some of us do, we do not have families that care for us and apparently neither do you."

"Thank you master Slade!"

"Go ahead and leave you're belonging on a bed, you can please yourself to what ever you wish for now, but at 8:00 we leave here to cheek the school and rooms, Trigon lets us do it as long as we do not leave clues or ideas about who is behind it. Do you wish to join us?"

I stood back and smiled, I would actually be able to destroy items I found useless to my learning skills.

"Of course I would sir! But how are we going to get into the rooms?"

And like casual he pulled out two necklaces from his pocket, they both had strange keys and covered with different bands, mine was green and his was a dark orange.

"The master key, you must keep this in here at all times, during the days we hang them up on the walls or near our chosen beds. We only use them for night and that's it, if you break the rule then we break you, got it!"

I nodded and slipped the key around my neck. I finally felt powerful but this time to a larger audience. The Beast stared at the key and gave an evil chuckle to the thoughts that came to his mind, this year was getting better and better as it went by!


	11. Chop Suey!

O.k. reviewers I know I haven't talked at all during this story but I think chapter 11 should start it, this chapter is going to contain two songs hopefully the first one is Chop Suey! Buy System of a Down, and the next one either should be in this chapter or the next, it is by My Chemical Romance and it is called Thank You for the Venom. O.k. reviewers tell me how u liked it, and just to let u know, most of the chapter will be in dream sequences.

**Ch.11: Chop Suey!**

My body ached, my eyes felt heavy, my brain was swishing around in my head, I hadn't slept at all sense 4:00 a.m. yesterday morning and it was now 1:00 a.m., I decided it was time for me to get some sleep before I die of exhaustion. I lay on the surprisingly soft bottom bunk bed on the right corner, above me on the top bunk was Gizmo and to the side of me was Terra, her soft blonde hair flopping over the side of the bed bunk. She was so beautiful so peaceful.

"Maybe working for Slade won't be so bad after all." I sighed as I rolled over to my side.

"Life is all but choices my friend, but the biggest choice you will ever make is how to end your life." said a soft but frightening voice.

I spun my body over to see who was sitting beside me but my head slammed onto the top bunk and opened a gash in my head. Just before I lost consciousness I saw a familiar figure run out of the night room. I didn't get to see who it was.

My body felt light and my head was banging across my skull. Then I began to fall for no particular reason my body was falling into darkness, this reminded me of the dream from the first night but this became very different, my body reverted back into my kinder state and slammed hard to the floor.

There was a bright light and a dark figure stepped out of it. I was preparing for Slade but my demented master did not emerge. Instead a large man came out, he hade long green hair and white eyes. His teeth were long and sharp with blood stains on the tip. He had massive muscles and long claws for fingers. He had the word 'NO MERCY' scarred into his back.

"How you doing little Garfield, long time no see! Hope you haven't forgotten you're old pale Hatred have you?"

The creature had green skin, and that's what gave me the clue, he was not just me, or my inner hatred, but the true all around evil Beast!

_Wake up,_

_Grab a brush put a little (makeup),_

_Grab a brush put a little,_

_Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup),_

_Hide the scars to fade away the,_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_Here you go create another fable_

Before I could react the Beast slammed his fist into my face and sent me rocketing across the floor way to a skidding stop! I slowly got to my feet and a knee came to my jaw slamming me to the ground. The Beast lifted my body off the ground and slammed his flat skull into mine. My body lay on the floor lifeless until I slowly got to my feet while his back was turned.

_You wanted to,_

_Grab a brush put a little makeup,_

_You wanted to,_

_Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,_

_You wanted to,_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_You wanted to,_

_I don't think you trust,_

_In, my, self righteous suicide,_

_I, cry, when angles deserve to DIE,_

I slammed my fists into the back of his neck and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. While he was still under shock I slammed the tip of the shoe into the back of his knees sending him down! I jumped off of the creature and did a missile drop kick into the back of neck that sent him forward and I followed it up with a slammed elbow drop.

_Wake up,_

_Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)_

_Grab a brush and put a little,_

_Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)_

_Hide the scars to fade away the,_

_Why's you leave your keys upon the table?_

_Here you go create another fable_

I lifted my body up and wiped the sweat off my forehead and sighed. This was becoming very disturbing, all the real dreams, everything was very disturbing. But as I began to back away and look around there was the sound of thunder clashing at my back, I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck, the cold chill shaking my spine, and then an empty feeling as my body feel to the floor! As I was laying there me inner Beast came in front of me and placed his cold palm on the back my neck.

"You can't win Garfield; it is idiotic to fight back."

As he gave a deadly smile a figure came from the back of him and placed a hand on his shoulders!

"That is enough Beast; I can handle him from here."

In a flash my inner Beast had disappeared into the darkness and I was left looking into the unseen eyes of my new enemy.

_You wanted to,_

_Grab a brush and put a little makeup,_

_You wanted to,_

_Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,_

_You wanted to,_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_You wanted to,_

My body lifted off the ground and floated in mid air I felt like I could not move! I force kept me in the air. My eyes felt wet and tears flowed down my cheeks mixing in with the blood from my mouth. The drops of liquid fell to the floor and soft sobs escaped my mouth.

"Why does this all have to happen to me? Why of all people does this curse lay on my shoulders?" I cried out.

My body moved to an upright position but I still floated a good 5 inches above the ground!

"Do not cry my boy; it is all going to be worth your pain when it all ends. I am here to help Garfield; you will not suffer alone, all the world will! No longer will you have to suffer your loneliness alone, you and I will condemn these sinners to there rightful faiths, just you me and our followers!"

With a blast of cool air drying my tears I knew who was there with me.

"Slade…"

_I don't think you trust,_

_In, my, self righteous suicide,_

_I, cry, when angels deserve to die,_

_In my self righteous suicide,_

_I, cry, when angels deserve to die…_

The shadow of Slade disappeared into the mist of darkness but left me floating in the air. Like a shine of heavenly light I was surrounded by a circle of bright light! From out of the light came 7 figures, they all floated like me but they were made of darkness. The shadow figures took shapes and I knew who they were going to be, Robin, Starfire, Victor, Ms. Brumfield, Caitlyn, and Raven! As I stared at them all my body fell to the floor and a long blade landed at my feet! I lifted it up and a booming voice echoed through the emptiness.

"Destroy all of them; once they all are dead your pain will end!"

_Father, Father, Father, Father!_

_Father/ into your hands/ I commend my spirit,_

_Father into your hands,_

_Why have you forsaken me?_

_In your eyes forsaken me,_

_In your thoughts forsaken me,_

_In your heart forsaken, me oh,_

My body shivered as I placed the sword on Robin's head, I started with him for no particular reason but I didn't want to start off with any of my loved ones. As I lifted the blade his head snapped up and his eyes burned into my skull!

"You are weak! You will never be able to destroy me, I am better than you in every way! That is why you will always be the freak!"

I couldn't control my anger, the blade shattered Robins body into glass shards that sank into the dark floor! Starfire was next, I clashed her glass body with a cry of sadness, she was the first one that actually talked to me and now I had broken her spirit! Victor didn't say anything but he gave me a deadly glare of hatred and disgust, his body was gone. Ms. Brumfield just sobbed as I slashed across her stomach. The final two stared me in the face.

"Why big brother, why have you taken all that we held dear and destroyed it? You told me that violence was not the answer, what am I to believe now?"

"I am sorry." I sobbed as I sliced her neck and watched her shatter.

"Raven…I am so sorry."

"Then why don't you stop? Stop this all Garfield, we can be together forever!"

I dropped my blade and watched it shatter like the bodies. I wrapped my arms around her soul and held her close to mine. She did the same to me and placed her chin on my shoulder. I felt the warm tears fall down my face and onto her cloak. I slowly brought her face closer to mine and placed my lips against hers. As we broke apart our kiss I spoke softly in her ear.

"I love you Raven."

But no answer came back, she kept still like a rock.

"But I don't." she spoke softly as he body shatter in my arms.

Her sharp pieces cut across my body face and legs.

_Trust in my self righteous suicide!_

_I, cry, when angels deserve to die!_

_In my self righteous suicide!_

_I, cry, when angels deserve to die…_

I sat on my knees in the darkness and felt my blood fall down my clothes and drip to the floor. From the puddle of blood a figure formed! It was Slade with a large smile on his face!

"Good my apprentice, you have done your inner cleansing and soon enough the physical cleansing will begin, prepare yourself for a long emotional battle my boy, because not a lot of people survive such a feet."

I stood up and grabbed a piece of Raven's broken body. It slit my hands at the touch and became smeared with crimson blood. I took the piece and slid it across both my wrists and watched black liquid cover my body and suck me into the darkness but just before I was covered in emptiness I heard the soft cold laughter of Slade as he walked out of my mind and leave me in my new life.


	12. Thank You for the Venom

**Ch.12: Thank You for the Venom**

Had that just happened? Had I just destroyed the people I cared about? That couldn't have just happened it's just my mind playing tricks on me, but who was near me as I fell unconscious? I didn't want to think about it, my body slowly lifted from the bed and I could barley stand, I noticed that my head had a large gash and looked like it had dry blood leading to the tip of my right eye! I didn't even want to fix it I coughed and walked into the main room of my HQ, it was cold and empty but it looked like people had been in it and left or went back to sleep, no wonder it was barley 6 a.m. and I could still feel the darkness outside.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, I turned it on and looked to see I had a message? I clicked onto my voice mail and expected to here Victor or Brumfield but no it was message from Raven!

_Hey Garfield it's me, I haven't spoken to you in a while I hope your o.k., I am always here for you, you know that right? Well o.k. let me get to the point I have gotten a couple calls from Victor asking where you were and I had no idea, but I need you to call him he sounds worried, very worried. And if you get this message I want to ask you this, I was wondering if maybe tomorrow after school if you could meet me outside the main entrance and we can head over to one of my favorite café's? If you can then meet me outside the main entrance at 3:30, please come Garfield I want to talk to you._

_Love you,_

_Raven_

I thought for a second and gasped did she just say she loved me? No, no it's just another way of saying good bye right? I don't know but I will meet her today after school I need to talk to her as well. Since the Beast didn't fight back I guess that was a yes. The day was actually pretty long; I didn't get to talk to Raven after school because she stormed off to her next class. I really didn't care I wanted to keep as far away from her as possible to try and save her from Slade's wrath.

Before the day was over with I skipped my drama class by giving Control Freak an actually well played stomach ache and ran off towards the bathroom. There I hopped out the window and ran down the hallways towards my HQ. Inside the long staircases I was attracted by the sound of an acoustic guitar. Then the farther I went I began to here the words to the song, they were soft and quick almost like a love song that went something like a tune.

_Say goodnight my friend,_

_If that's what I am,_

_Because our lives all are at there end,_

_She doesn't love me and never will,_

_But that's o.k. because my grave is warm,_

_Waiting for my body to fall deathly ill,_

_I love her why doesn't she love me?_

_Maybe because I never could give her,_

_The things she deserved to a tee,_

_It doesn't matter now not even her per,_

_Because I am o.k. just a little sad,_

_I didn't mean to be mean,_

_I didn't mean to be mad,_

_I'm never around her or never seen,_

_My eyes say leave,_

_But my heart keeps beeping for her,_

_But now it's all dirt on my sleeve,_

_Times change and people die,_

_But my love for her never does the same,_

_All I do now is cry,_

_But when it is all over with she will remember my name,_

_Maybe then she will feel the same,_

_When she writes, with her blood, my true name._

_Love Her, Hate Her, I don't know? By Michael Birdsall_

I looked through the door and was surprised not to see a guard and the door was unlocked. So I saw through the crack and was surprised at who was sitting there. It was Plasmus with a guitar in hand and a smile on his face! I opened the door and saw him almost jump out of his seat and slam the guitar on the floor.

"What did you hear?"

"Everything, but you shouldn't hide a talent like that man you sounded good who wrote the song?"

"I friends, I sing to remember him…"

"You mean he's…dead?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it."

He gave a smile and picked the guitar up again.

"You really liked it?"

"Yeah you have a real talent there, and sense you do why are you working for Slade?"

"Because…well he was there for me when Michael died, it seemed like he was the first to know and I didn't tell him it, I was going to kill myself and he was there like a figure of heavenly truth! You must think I sound crazy but that's the truth."

"No I don't I guess Slade cares for his people?"

"Of course, he may be a murderer but he's still human, like a brother to all of us. But sometimes I wonder if Michael had taken his life. He had no real reason and I think I have proof he was with someone else that night."

"So tell me man there's a lot on your mind and I have time."

"No its o.k. that's a story for another day, but what brings you here so far from 3?"

"I just wanted to skip the class I had; it was boring so what is there to do here?"

"Not much, I'm the only one in here today, everyone else is off in there classes, maybe we can check Slade's to whack pile?"

"To what pile?"

"To whack pile, that's what I call it, he calls it business, but it's basically information on people that he was given money to 'inform' them that they owe someone money."

"Speaking of money do we get paid for our work like the Hotspot kid?"

"Oh yeah he left a not and envelop for you, might as well give it to you now."

Plasmus ran over to a file cabinet and opened the top one, he pulled out a think file with papers hanging over the edge and a white plain envelop on the top of it. The envelop had my name on it!

"So here you go, and this is the 'To whack pile'." smiled the teen.

I took the envelope off the tight and opened the top up; I nearly fainted when I saw what was inside it. Five 20 dollar bills! Real 20 dollar bills freaks and crisp! 100 bucks for one kid! But as I slipped the envelop into my pocked Plasmus flipped open the file and pulled out a random paper. It had the picture of a kid I found very familiar, it was Rancid, Johnny Rancid, the kid in my drama class with that whore Kitten!

"I know that kid? Why does Slade need us to hit him?"

"It says in the corner he's been messing around with one of our clients. That's a good broken nose right there, but its rumor that the idiot has been pick pocketing kids that are on the low income fund, he needs his lesson taught hard."

"We have clients?"

"Ya we have normal clients like Trigon who just got a lot of money in the bank and are bored with it. Then we also have the rare people, we help anyone in need, the money originally wasn't intended but it just started to come with ease. So that's when Slade's protection service began."

"Cool so we aren't the bad guys?"

"Of course not, but people see us as them, they don't see the real reason as to why we do it. Slade is one of the main problems, I respect him but he is really one messed up kid, if we can get him out of power and someone else in then we will be recognized for our true greatness not our outer hate."

I nodded at Plasmus's feelings; he was just a good kid hanging around with the bad kid. Everyone in the group was. Slade was a problem but as long as he held all the cards no one can really do anything, there just has to be a way to beat him, but how? It didn't matter now, it was almost time for school to end and I was going to meet Raven at the entrance.

"I gotta get going soon man, we can hit Rancid tomorrow, tell Slade that I have something important to do today."

"Sure man, so what you gotta do? Meeting a chick? Ha I hope so you need some love in your life dude!"

"Whatever Plas, see you latter!" I yelled as my feet ran for the door and I darted up the labyrinth maze, I fell down twice and swear I broke my nose.

I didn't care about anything I was to busy to care, I ran down the long alleys of the school and ended up in a crowd of early leavers. They all pushed me towards the exit; luckily I swung into a small room near the exit and sat on a chair as the early leavers left the building.

My breath was gone, everything was swirling and I gave a small chuckle. It was the first time I did in I didn't know. I waited for my love to walk the hallways and it felt like forever but finally Raven turned the corner and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Gar what's up?"

"Rae? You ready to go?"

"Sure, I mean, wait you don't think its lame that were going to a café?"

"No, I think it's cool, something different to do." I lied.

"O.k. then lets go, it's a short walk."

And so we were off, the walk down to the café was short, it was 5 minutes away and Raven put her hand through mine as more and more people crowded the streets! It was a school night but no one seemed to care. They were partying and laughing with there friends, everyone except the green kid and the Goth angel, we weren't partying we were hanging out! The café was actually smaller than I thought, but it wasn't the first floor no it was the lobby, the bottom floor is were all the people hung out and did other things.

"Hello Ms. Roth very nice to see this evening, it has been almost 2 weeks since your last visit, do you want your usual area?" said the kid at the front of the door.

He was tall and lanky with long blue hair and a fang coming out from his lips. He gave me a weird look and I gave him one to, he opened the door and we walked in as he followed behind me,

'And they think I'm weird!' I laughed in my head.

'There not weird there different, you need to remember that. And you yourself are different to Gar!' laughed Raven's mind to me.

'Forgot you could do that.' I sighed.

'That will teach you to think like that!' laughed Raven.

I gave her a nudge and saw the bright red blush on her cheeks and the large smile on her face. The kid gave us a booth and a menu. The kid went back up the stairs and I gave Raven a small smile from across the booth. The café was filled with teens with some sort of smile on there face. In front was a stage with people singing or reading poetry. The one that caught my eye was playing while I and Raven talked. It was a band with two guitarists, a drummer, and a leader with long black hair and blue eye liner. Half his hair was spiked and the other was flattened down and he had black lipstick on half of his lips and eyeliner on only on eye. He sung with a soft and yet strong voice.

_Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal_

_And you never had a chance_

_Love it, leave it, you can't understand_

_A pretty face, but you do so carry on,_

_And on,_

_And on_

"You know Garfield I haven't spoken to you in a long time, what's going on with you?" Raven asked casually.

"Nothing much I am just tired lately and really I don't know what to do since that day."

She put her hand on mine and smiled.

"I am always here for you Garfield you know that right?"

"Yes of course I do."

'Then why don't you open yourself up more to me?' came her voice in my mind.

'I am open why don't you think I am?'

_I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me_

_I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on_

_And on,_

_And on,_

_And on_

_Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door,_

_What's life like bleeding on the floor?_

_The floor,_

_The floor_

'I can tell there is much inside you Garfield, very dark and evil feelings and I know that's not you in there open up to me.' She whispered in my mind.

'I can't there is too much at stake if I do…'

_You'll never make me leave_

_I wear this on my sleeve_

_Give me a reason to believe_

_So give me all your poison_

_And give me all your pills_

_And give me all your hopeless hearts_

_And make me ill_

_You're running after something _

_That you'll never kill_

_If this is what you want_

_Then fire at will_

She smiled at me and moved her hand up mine more and I felt like she was interring my soul and looking into myself. I couldn't hold back, her hands were warm and soft velvet and almost perfect. Her eyes were a deep purple that dug into your mind and her smile made your outer shell crack and make your feelings spill out like blood.

_Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?_

_I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load_

_Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent's son_

_It aint the mark or the scar that makes you one,_

_And one,_

_And one,_

_And one_

Her face moved closer to mine and the world seemed to hold in place. It felt like all the people were gone and the music of the band blasted into our ears begging us on.

_You'll never make me leave,_

_I wear this on my sleeve_

_Give me a reason to believe_

_So give me all your poison_

_And give me all your pills_

_And give me all your hopeless hearts_

_And make me ill_

_You're running after something_

_That you'll never kill_

_If this is what you want_

_Then fire at will_

Our bodies were in the emptiness all my thoughts were on her, our lips were centimeters apart and the music still sliced at our ears. My eyes closed as did hers and her breathe was coming into my forming one of love.

_You'll never make me leave_

_I wear this on my sleeve_

_You wanna follow something_

_Give me a better cause to lead_

_Just give me what I need_

_Give me a reason to believe_

_So give me all your poison_

_And give me all your pills_

_And give me your hopeless hearts  
and make me ill_

_You're running after something_

_That you'll never kill_

_If this is what you want_

_Then fire at will_

_So give me all your poison_

_And give me all your pills_

_And give me all your hopeless thoughts_

_And make me ill_

_You're running after something _

_That you'll never kill_

_If this is what you want_

_Then fire at will!_

I lips touched one another and closed on tope of each other! Our hearts fluttered and our mouths took over. Or kiss was long and passionate and for once in my life I was loved. I was in love with Raven, and she was with me.


	13. A Night to Remember

**Ch.13: A Night to Remember**

We had actually kissed! Her lips against mine fighting temptations and letting everything go. No barriers, no rosy cheeks, no fainting, no, this was real and I was actually having the best time of my young life! She was actually a really good kisser, but how would I know this is my first time! It lasted for about a full 2 minutes before we broke apart and fell back against the soft velvet seats. Her cheeks were bright red and mine were a deep brown (just one factor of being green!). She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck and looked at me with her deep purple eyes, the look of love and embarrassment.

"Wow…that was…great, but uhh I didn't mean to go out like that towards you Rae, sorry!" I sighed while backing up against the chair.

"You shouldn't be, that was very… interesting." She smiled in her soft monotone voice.

"You liked it you know it!" I laughed with my cheeks still brown.

"I know I liked it but I am just wondering, what does this mean for us?"

"Well answer me this Rae, do you like me, not like a friend but do you love me?"

"I don't know Garfield; I have never felt like this before. What do you say?"

"Me neither, but I do know one thing, you and me just don't do that to people on the street, so is it something?"

"Yes, its something, you can say it's a start little Garfield but if you want to get any further I suggest you keep up what your doing." She laughed as we got up and walked towards the exit.

As we were about to leave something caught my eye. A teen in the corner booth with long braided hair that made him look like a spider. He had sharp fang teeth and deep black eyes. He wore a punk jacket and a white t-shirt with long ripped up jeans down his lanky legs. He gave me a smile and then I nearly feel over when I saw a crooked orange S hanging from his neck!

"No…not now, not now." I whispered to myself.

The kid held up the necklace and shook his head and like nothing happened he ran out the room passing us and as he passed me I heard him chuckle. This was it, I had let Raven into my life and now Slade really did have my weakness. I had to protect Raven because he will be after her soon.

Back in the underground HQ of Slade, the dark one himself sat on a long armchair facing a desk and a TV. He had a smile on his face and it grew wider when the long spider like kid entered the HQ.

"Hello Fang, nice to see you back so soon, did you get what I needed?"

Fang pulled out 3 pieces of paper they were pictures of Garfield and Raven kissing in the booth.

"Good boy, go to Terra and inform her that project BEAST is almost completed she knows what to do. And Fang, keep an eye on young Raven, we might need her if anything goes wrong."

The boy nodded and left the room with nothing but a stern face. Slade was left in the dark but not for long. He opened his drawer and pulled out a videotape. He slipped the tape into a VCR and a black and white picture showed up. It was one with Plasmus and Garfield talking. Slade gave a confused look and turned up the volume. The first thing he heard was Plasmus telling Garfield of himself and Slade. He gave a growl and slammed his fist into the wooden desk, the desk splintered in a loud crack. Slade pressed a button on his desk and there was a loud voice coming from it.

"Yeah who is it!"

"It is I master; I need one of your people to do something for me…" Slade growled.

"Oh yes hello young Slade, you need one of my people? Yeah sure, there will be a person showing up at your doorstep tomorrow during the morning period."

"Good, very good, thank you master and good night."

"Yes, yes whatever."

Slade let go of the button and folded his arms over his mouth and sighed. He looked fiercely at the videotape and began to laugh.

"So I bring you out of the shadows and into my arms, and you talk behind my back like I am some dark overlord! I will have to teach you another lesson like I taught your punk ass friend so long ago!"

There was the sound of thunder clashing through the hallways and Slade gave an even bigger laugh.

"It is time young Justin that you learn why I am the boss and you never speak of me behind my back!"

I walked with Raven hand in hand. I was nearly out of breathe the shook was still on me but I kept my cool in front of the beauty. She didn't need to be in this but something told me she would be.

"Garfield, thank you for coming with me to the café." She said with blush on her cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I? I love you Raven."

"I…I Love you two Garfield." She smiled.

"So where's your house at?"

Before she could answer my cell phone rang. It was Cyborg.

"Hey Victor nice time to call!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Garfield, tell me where your at!" he sounded angry all right.

"Stop PMSing man I'm on the corner of Garston Avenue and 2021st street."

"Good I will be there right now; you have had us all worried."

He hung the phone up and I looked down. Before I could sit down I nearly collapsed, I was so tired I hadn't slept well for the past couple nights. And as I took a seat next to Raven as pain hit me in my neck and I felt a familiar darkness take me over.

'Why now!' I yelled into my head.

'Because I gave you time with the beauty we still have business to do!'

'No we don't, not tonight go away!'

'You got one night kid, tomorrow we head to Slade's and no more of these damn deals!'

'Fine now leave!'

'You'll never be the same you know, she will suffer no matter how much we deny it.'

And with that the darkness was gone and I let out a deep sigh. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Garfield, tomorrow after school, want to go out again? This time we ask the big guy first thought" she laughed.

"Sure were do you want to go?"

"Maybe a movie or dinner somewhere wear we can be alone this time."

"Sure of course I would Rae, tomorrow after school then?"

"Yeah."

"Great." I laughed.

She slipped her arm around mine and leaned her head against mine and I felt at peace. She kissed me on the cheek and wrapped her arm around me tighter. I felt the heat of a blush reach my cheeks and a large smile peeled onto my face. But as it was getting better and my mind was coming more into the light, Victor pulled up in the T-car and the door opened for me.

"Come on lover boy lets go!"

Her hand and mines separated so fast we sat up straight and hade blush's on our faces.

"Don't worry you two, it's all good, I won't tell no one."

"Thanks." She laughed as she let out a deep breathe.

I got into the T car and looked over to her.

"Hope in we'll give you a ride!"

"No I can just walk its right down the street."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, night Victor, bye Garfield." She said with a smile toward me.

Victor and I drove off and he gave me a smile towards me.

"You are one lucky guy Garfield."

"Yeah I know, Vic I'm sorry about what I said the other day I didn't know what I was saying."

"It's o.k. but I wouldn't thank me yet I won't be there to protect you from the boss."

"Holy crap I forgot about that!"

"Yeah I know you did but its o.k. she'll be cooler by tomorrow."

We slowly entered the home and I tried to walk up stairs but a frying pan connected with my face and knocked me over.

"Ow what was that for!"

"That's for leaving me the other day!"

A plate of food flew at me and smashed into a picture as I dodged.

"That's for making me worry!"

Before I could run upstairs a belt wrapped around my leg and pulled me down the cold stairs.

"Victor help!"

"Everyman for himself soldier!" He said as he began to run to.

But he to was caught by a frying pan to the back of the head and we were both dragged across our floor by our 'mom' who had a bright red face and a piece of her hair dangling over her left eye. She threw us into to chairs and went into the refrigerator.

"What are you going to do to us?" Victor squeaked.

"Oh nothing you won't die from, its time you both learn to never leave me worrying like that its time to pay!"

She threw a large steak at my place and a plate of vegetables at Victor.

"No nothing but that!" we cried as she stuffed a chunk of our food into our mouths.

Away from the crying boys Caitlyn was laughing as she sat on the floor and giggled at every face Garfield made. She got up and crawled up the stairs still giggling.

"Good night big brother!"


	14. I'm Not Okay

**Ch.14: I'm Not Okay**

It was dark once more, my mind empty and for once at peace. I had suffered through a lot and now for one moment I have found my inner person and it confines with Raven. But inside I have been crying, crying for the fact the more I love her the more I put her in danger, the more I care for her the more her life force drains in his shadow. It was life, hard as it was, that was it. Pain, agony, lust, hatred, and sometimes a glimpse of love and joy, but it never last long. This was the meaning of my life, this was the meaning of my existence, to be with her, but somehow I can never hold her like it was intended.

Slade still sat awake in his office, but he was not alone, his lips were entangled with a young blonde. She did not pull back but insisted for more of him. But Slade placed his two fingers between them and backed away with a small smile. That was what kept young Terra attracted to the boy. He was cruel, strong, powerful, and deep down he was a demon, but his smile was all that kept someone clinging to life. Like the tears of a thousand angels his smile brightened the darkest of places. But like the serpent to the apple, he lost his purity and lost his smile. But he was given it back by her lips, like a transfer of love to his face, which was what kept young Terra in love with her cruel god.

"You understand the plan correct my beauty?" cooed the boy.

"Of course, I trick the loser into our little trap, have a picture taken of it and have someone leave it for the witch to find breaking her heart and dissolving his. When all is over he will reluctantly kill himself and we will be left with our revenge."

"Yes of course. He will teach himself to never back talk you or me ever again, once and for all."

"But what about Plasmus?"

"I can take care of him, if the green freak doesn't take his own life we will take both of there's at the upcoming dance, the Christmas ball, it will be a masquerade so we can keep or profile's hidden; understand?"

"Yes I do but tell me again why we are taking out Garfield? He hasn't done anything that bad has he?" asked the blonde with sadness in her eyes.

"Why, do you care for him?"

"No it's just I don't see the point."

"O.k. let me tell you, it has to do with Raven's father, you might know him as our principal Trigon, he wanted us to make sure his little daughter stays heart broken so he can use her, something about some hidden darkness, and the last thing he told us was to take any measure necessary."

"So Raven is the daughter to that man?"

"Yes my dearest but you need not fear I would not put you in anything dangerous."

"Of course, well goodnight my master of the dark, it is late and you need your sleep to."

"Yes I will be in bed in a couple minutes."

Terra walked away with a smile and crept between her sheets and slept but Slade sat in his chair and laughed, he was going to finish his assignment and get all the money he had ever asked for. This school would soon be his one way or another.

I slowly walked into the school yard, my face was still red or brown whatever it was. I had a bright red hand mark across my left cheek and I still had a smile on my face. I looked for Raven but she hadn't showed up yet but I was able to find Kori and Richard sitting on a round bench near a large oak tree.

"Hey Gar what's up? Man I haven't talked to you in a while, so what's up?"

"Nothing much I am just getting over some stuff and I'm sorry I have been so far away from you all. So what's been happening with you two?"

"Oh nothing much, were just hanging out and I have been exercising more often, hey Kori could you go ask the librarian if a book that I was looking for? I would go myself but I have important business to talk to Garfield about."

The young girl got up with a nod and skipped over to the library. I felt a lump grow in my throat; Richard never wanted to talk to me about something important before.

"Take a seat Gar." He said softly.

His attitude had completely changed; he seemed more at peace with Kori gone. He slicked his hair back but huffed as it spiked back up. He fiddled with his thumb and a blush came to his cheeks.

"I need your thought, how can I express how I feel for Kori to her?"

"I always thought you liked her, and she does to. Well is there anything important coming up soon?"

"She mentioned something about her birthday coming up but she never told me when."

"Well find out when and try and get her something to express your love for her, something that easily tells her how you feel even right it on it or on the box make it clear to her."

"Your right, you're actually right. Thank you!" laughed the teen as he jumped up and gave Gar a large hug that cracked his back and sent him sailing around the area and plopping to the floor in a heap of laughter and shock.

"You two are made for each other you know, both have ways of affection that could kill an army and the strength of a million and seventy men." sighed Garfield as he got back to his feet and shook the cobwebs from his brain.

"I just came up with a better idea to. I give it to her at the dance!"

"Dance? What dance?"

"You didn't know? There's a Christmas ball coming up and I'll ask her to go with me and then I will give her the gift and pop the question!" laughed Richard as he put is hands behind his back and laughed.

'Great a dance! I can't dance I will embarrass myself and Raven!"

I sighed and walked away, I forgot it was still another day and still another day in the claws of Slade, still another day of agony that I can't take anymore.

I shuffled my feet down the staircase and through the endless hallways. I opened the door and saw Terra in a swimsuit?

"Why the hell are you in a swimsuit underground?" I asked with a blush on my face.

She was absolutely beautiful, she had her long blonde hair down to her chest and had on a two piece set, the top was black and the bottom was a deep brown.

"Because I'm going swimming, there's a hallway leading to the school poll were that weirdo Aqua lad hangs out."

I followed her with a curious glance, she didn't seem like herself; she looked nervous and kept looking behind her back. But finally we reached the pool and I sat on a bench and watched the young blonde do a swan dive off the diving board into the water of purity that became known as a pool; but as I watched her, another boy came up to me. He wore a blue and black swimming shirt and scuba pants with long jet black dripping wet hair. He had brown eyes and an empty smile.

"What's up, you're the new kid right? Names Kip, Kip Wave but people call me Aqualad around here!" he laughed as he shook my hand.

"The names Garfield, so I heard you're the leader of the swim team?"

"Sure am, 3 time national best and now a champion captain!" he laughed.

The boy ran off into the pool with a thumb up but as I watched Terra swim around my head ached and I heard a snap. That's when I knew he was back.

'Garfield…little Garfield, I am back to take my place!' the Beast cackled in my head.

'You can go to hell Beast; I am not letting you in!'

'O.k. little Garfield, but I would want me to take your place because something bad is about to happen!'

'What's that suppose to mean?'

'You will see.'

With that the pain went away and I felt back in power again. I felt like I had no strength left to stand but I was in power. I slowly shook the cob webs out of my head but I was stopped by the sound of screams.

"Garfield! She's drowning come help me!" yelled the voice of Kip.

I looked over and saw Kip trying to grab at something! I removed my shirt and shoes and didn't have time to get my pants off; I dived into the empty blue and looked down. I saw Terra at the bottom, she didn't move but her body was spread out against the floor! She was 20ft under the top! I got all the air I could and dropped down. My pants were holding me back but I couldn't waist time, I felt my lungs dieing out but I kept swimming deeper and deeper! I finally reached her and lifted her to my body. I put my feet on the concert floor of the pool and pushed myself down and with all my strength I fired off the ground and began to rocketed to the surface but I wasn't going to make it! I prayed and prayed and somehow I was able to make it to the surface and lay the blonde teen on the tile floor.

"She isn't breathing we have to do mouth to mouth!" he screamed.

"I…I…I took a class on that I practiced with some other girl so I should be able to do it now!" I yelled out keeping my breathe flowing.

I went up to her and looked at her, she wasn't breathing at all I needed to get this right and fast! I leaned over her and put my lips against her! I pushed all the air into her I could. I pushed down on her chest 1…2…3! She looked like she was starting to but I had to do it again. I placed my lips against hers but this time her hands went around mine and she pulled up with me and held the kiss. I felt her tongue force into mine and I couldn't deny it.

Off in the corner were Garfield couldn't see Fang sat in the dark and snapped pictures silently, 3 pictures he took and each one of them had Garfield and her tongues entangled. He silently chuckled to himself and left the building.

She released me carefully and looked into my eyes. She was beautiful but I felt very guilty for not pulling back, I prayed no one had seen me kiss Terra. I would give anything to wish that was true.

Raven walked over to her locker in the darkest part of the hallway, but to her surprise there was a large envelop tapped to her door. She opened it up and starred in amazement. The pictures fell to the ground and the sound of crying came from her. Raven almost fell down in sadness and took the pictures with her and ran as far as she could. She turned into a bathroom and sat in the stalls and began to scream and cry.

"It isn't true! These are fake! They have to be, he wouldn't do that to me, to her! Someone is playing some kind of horrible joke! Stop it!" she screamed to nothingness.

She sobbed and sniffed she couldn't control herself. But as she cried the light bulbs flashed and cracked, the hallway lights crashed and broke and almost everything for a few yards crashed and broke. And as she wept Slade listened to her sounds of pain and torture with a smile on his face, his plan was very close to the finish and it was just getting better.


	15. So Different

**Ch.15: So Different**

Blood, the crimson water so unknown, so mystically hypnotizing; that's what you could say about this, the red liquid flowed from the pale arm to the floor below, the substance made a puddle of pain, agony, lust, love, and a broken heart. Her wrist was not slit but a long jagged heart was sliced into her forearm. The weapon was a box cutter in her left hand while her right hand dripped red. The puddle grew larger on the floor but this time it grew with tears not of physical pain but mental pain. The wound made her heart feel better now that she let the hatred drain from her body. It made a mystical shape not of a heart but of a bird, a Raven to be specific. He had done something that no one could have imagined; he broke the heart of a heartless walker. The blood stained her carpet but no one cared, she looked outside her window and let the tears fall freely from her cheeks.

When her pain subsided she covered the wound and poured a substance an old friend had taught her. He called it God's tears; said to remove stains like blood leaving no mark. It healed wounds, removed stains, and said to fix your heart with one teaspoon of a sip. Raven took two that night. She always carried around a bottle of the mixture in her backpack. She didn't know what it was made of but her friend always mailed her a packet of the mixture and told her always to put in a small amount to a bottle but the whole thing for a bathtub full.

She slowly slipped into her sheets and tried to fall asleep. She left marks of tears on her pillow that night while her 'boyfriend' never knew of her pain. She had not called or seen him before the end of the day and didn't want to tell him, she had mailed him the pictures with a letter that should make them feel the same.

"Dude how can you eat that crap?" I yelled at Victor as he chomped on a chiliburger with bacon.

It was Saturday, and it was time to party. I had called Richard and Kori but Raven didn't pick up. So me and my 'brother' sat in an old restaurant called Rick and Ronny's. We had eaten there sense we were young and I still sat in sickness as he chomped on that piece of dead animal that made me want to vomit. I ate my salad and veggie burger that Rick the owner had put on the many for me a couple of years ago. He had a few tofu and veggie products he put there for me and some for Victor. Rick was a friend of Victor's parents and he knew we were practically brothers, he said he promised Vic's parents to always be there for us. Even though I don't know how helping us eat properly would be being there for us.

"Come on due…, how can you resist the awesome taste of beautiful meat!" he laughed while munching on his food.

"Easy man, the fact of eating dead animals and digesting them while eating more of them disgusts me! Have you even tried tofu it is so much better for you!"

"Well at least meat keeps you big; you look like a twig with a head!"

"By big do you mean fat?"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes, a matter of fact I am!"

"Meat doesn't make you fat it builds muscle!"

"What kind of muscle needs a 4x tall t-shirt!"

"You little bastard, meats the way!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"**Meat!"**

"**Veggie!"**

"Come on you two cut it out!" laughed Rick the cook.

The man was thin but tall, he always wore a classic chef's hat and had a Mario mustache and carried around a thick New Yorker accent and deodorant to strong for the human nose.

I laughed and turned back to my food and devoured it faster than I thought. Arguing does that to a person you know? But as I finished a couple slowly walked into the restaurant. They had there hands cupped and smiled brightly. It was Kori and Richard. They had blushed on there face and greeted us with a general hi.

"Hey you two, what up?" asked Victor.

"Oh nothing friend! How are you both? Please tell me where is friend Raven?" laughed the red head.

"She won't be joining us Star, she wouldn't answer here phone." I sighed.

"Man what could she be doing?" asked Victor confused.

I shook my head without an answer but I felt worried, she would be cold at heart but she loved her friends and loved me, I know something had to be up.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the front bell ringing and a group of teens walking in. It was Slade, Overload, Cinderblock, and Terra. I was shocked to not see Plasmus walking with them but watched coldly as they walked into the kitchen and Rick handed Slade a load of bills. He gave the teen a fake smile and turned away from him. Slade said nothing but the others gave Rick a look of disgust as they walked out. But as the demon left he gave me a boot shaking smile that sent chills down my back.

"What a jerk, he thinks he's so big! We need to show him" growled Victor.

"There's nothing you kids can do, that boy has some strong allies, the type I don't want to see any of you messing with! Leave him be for now, there is nothing we can do." Sighed the cook as he handed Kori and Richard a glass of Coke with double straws.

"We can't live our lives in fear Rick; we have to stand up for our rights!"

"Don't you kids know who he has as back up? He's the mayor's son and basically owns to police; if we take him down then us go down with him! We can't stop him with out losing someone of our own!" Rick said with anger.

We all nodded as he went back to his job, but we all knew he wanted the white haired child to fall. We all knew it in his eyes. I didn't dwell on my so called 'leader' I was worried because the Beast hadn't returned that night. He wasn't coming in my mind at all like he was hiding. I was happy but worried at the same time. What was happening in our lives?

"So what should we do now?" asked Richard with a smile.

"I don't know anything you guys want to." I said with a sigh.

"Movies?" asked Victor.

"Yes I would love to visit the house of theatre. We should see the Harry Potter!" smiled Star.

"No way, I don't want to see that kid's movie!" laughed Victor.

"Let's just go see what's playing." Richard said trying to keep an argument underneath him.

"Fine with me." I chipped in.

We paid our due and walked out of Rick's with smiles on our faces. The movie theatre passed the café Raven and I went to and we decided to go down the street she lived on. Kori knew were it was and wanted to see if she was o.k. I praised her for that.

We entered the street and she directed us to a large almost mansion like house. The house had long vines dripping down it and a tall chimney. Kori knocked on the large door and we waited for an answer. I sat on the rail to the front door and inside I wanted to bash the door down.

Finally my dark beauty opened the door with a long sleeve shirt on her body. She looked like she had been crying and said to me with her eyes a powerful statement.

"What is it?" she asked trying to keep her anger down.

"We wanted if you wanted to go to the movies with us?" I asked with a blush.

"No."

"But…"

"No"

"Raven please!"

"**I said NO!"**

The scream almost backed me down. The others began to walk off, but I stayed. I tried to give her my arm but her nails dug deep into my skin almost making me bleed. But as I watched her arm I saw blood stained on the sleeve.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Your bleeding Raven let me help you!" I said shocked.

"I don't need your damn help!" she screamed holding back the tears.

I came close but the door stopped me from reaching her. The door hit my face and I fell down the cement stairs. When I rose I watched the blood drip from the wounds she did with her nails and rubbed my left knee and side with slight pain. This was defiantly not going to be good.


	16. the Truth is Not So Sweet

**Ch.16: the Truth is Not So Sweet**

I sat there inside the movie theatre watching as my other three friends play in the arcade. My side hurt still and my head was banging but that wasn't what was killing me, it was my heart. Why did she look me in the face so full of hate? I couldn't understand and now I wasn't even going to enjoy the 2 days I had with my friends, so I tried to keep it out of my mind. But as I thought this is exactly what the Beast had warned me, he told me not to go to the pool with Terra and then after that I wasn't feeling anything from him. What was going on?

"Hey Gar you got to play this game!" laughed Victor as he played the Battlefield game with the rotating control pod.

I laugh as he spun wildly with the machine but he suddenly stopped dead cold!

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

He lifted up the pod and I could see the green in his skin, almost like me.

"I'm going to barf!" he yelled as he ran around the theater looking for a trashcan but only could see one place.

He did a matrix leap over the counted and hurled into the freshly backed popcorn. I thanked god we had hid our food under a chair in our theater. But as he vomited comically I heard a couple walk by smiling say.

"So that's where they get the taste from!"

I helped my sickened brother up and helped him into the theatre where he sat at the railing and looked at the screen. For a minute he kept looking at the screen until he began laughing uncontrollably.

"Man…that…was…the best thing…I ever did!" he laughed as he slapped his knee.

I joined him knowing it was really funny to.

"You are gonna get us kicked out again do you remember the Gotham Theatre?" I laughed.

: FLASHBACK:

Garfield and Victor stand in front of a movie and looked at each other in front. The Grudge was flashing on the board. Each one of them was too scarred to go back fearing they would yell something out.

"You…you go in!" yelled Garfield.

"No…no…no way man!" Victor yelled as he backed away from the doorway.

The friend Michael sat next to them on a bench shaking his head in laughter, the movie was good and scary but this was hilarious to see two grown kids wetting there pants to go back into a plain movie. He got up and grabbed both the teens by the collar and dragged them both into the movie. He could hear there nails cutting into the wood of the wall holding back.

"Come on you bunch of cabbage patch babies lets watch the movie!"

"No way man!" cried Victor.

"I spent my good hard money I worked up at the pizza shop to watch this movie!"

"You used my money and you didn't do a damn thing in the pizza shop, you ate the pizzas!" Garfield yelled.

"Still it's the principal that counts!"

Michael through the teens into a front row seat and sat next to them with a smile on his face. About half an hour later, Victor jumped up and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Look out bitch it's gonna get you!"

The teen ran at the top of his speed out of the movie theatre and crashed into a room holding projectors. He crashed and broke three projectors and gave himself a bad headache. Twenty minutes later Garfield and Victor were thrown out the door to the butts on the concrete while Michael; walked out sipping on a soda.

"And don't come back!" yelled the manager.

Michael flipped the man the bird and walked off with the two scared teens.

: END OF FLASHBACK:

"Oh yeah that was fun, what ever happened to Michael?" asked Victor.

"He was adopted by a couple in Texas, during the winter break he's coming back to the home for a visit, he's gonna spend Christmas with us."

"Cool, when he gets back you gotta get your money back."

I froze and grew red in the cheeks.

"He didn't pay me my money didn't he?" I cried.

"Yeah." Victor laughed.

"I'm putting coal in his stocking!"

Victor and I shared a laugh and leaned back in the chairs.

"Good times a?"

"Yeah, I miss those days, but hey we got a good life now."

"True, but sometimes you wonder, if he can get adopted can we? I mean we probably wont but still what if?"

"Don't talk like that man we aren't splitting up Vic, it was you and me before and it's gonna be you and me till the end no matter what!"

He gave me a fake punch to the shoulder and smiled.

"What movie are we watching again?"

"King Kong."

"Alright, I loved the original even though the special effects are crap!" he laughed as he reached under the chair and pulled out a box of popcorn we had placed so we wouldn't lose it.

"Can I ask you something Victor?" I asked with a blush coming to my face.

"Sure kid what's up?" he said trying to keep a calm voice.

"How can you tell what a girls thinking?"

"Something happened between you and Raven?"

"You know this big brother attitude is so creepy coming from you." I said with a smile.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I don't know, when we went to go see her I stayed and tried to talk to her, but as I began to she slammed the door in my face and as she did her eyes gave me the darkest look I had ever seen and I don't know why." I stated keeping my voice as quiet as possible.

"Well, do you think anything you did could have upset her?"

"Nothing she saw."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the other day I was at the swimming pool talking to that Kip Wave kid, but then Terra showed up and started swimming around. Then out of no where Kip jumps into the water screaming for help. He points to nothing so I take off my shirt but leave my pants on and jump in and Terra is at the bottom with a cut on her forehead. She was out and I mean out. So I dive down and I nearly drown going down, so I grab her in my arms and did a rocket power push on the concrete floor and basically fly above the water and lay her on the ground. The I noticed she couldn't breathe so I gave her mouth to mouth and as I did she pulled me up and actually kept kissing me and I couldn't pull back."

"Sounds like it was a set up?"

"What…why?"

"Someone could have gave Raven a picture of you and her kissing and someone wanted to get you guys apart." He said strong in the voice.

But as I thought who knew I remembered that kid at the café with the Slade necklace! Slade! He did it, he turned on me and Raven!

'Slade!' I yelled in my mind.

'I'm glad you got the picture.' came the Beast.

'You knew? Why didn't you tell me?'

'I warned you! There's something different about that Slade necklace you have around your neck, I can't get to you and help you out anymore!'

'Wait you want to help me?'

'Yes and you wouldn't listen, we have to play to this guys rules or he will strike back against us!'

'So what are you proposing?'

'Something I think you would like! We aren't going to strike against Slade fast, we have to make him suffer.'

'Give me your plan.'

'O.k. but it's going to involve some tricks and pranks.'

'I am willing to do anything, just as long as I can get back at him.'


	17. The Dance

**Ch.17: The Dance**

**Dear Diary,**

_**Today I write in you for one reason, to make a letter of understanding. Just in case what I am about to do might fail and I not return home, if this is ever found, will explain everything. The past weeks I have suffered with friends and family due to one man Slade Wilson, son of Mayor Wilson, and his evil. He has destroyed my life, taken away my dignity, my love, and my inner goodness. I have a plan to stop him once and for all at the Christmas dance and if it fails I might not be coming home. My friend Plasmus is going to help me finish him and save my life. If this shall ever be found by Raven Roth I want to let her know it was Slade who planted those pictures and set me up. I love you Raven and I always will.**_

_**Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan**_

My body cringed as I slid the diary onto my pillow and picked up my backpack. I didn't know if it was going to work or not and I really had no idea what I was doing. Raven has refused to talk to me for 2 weeks and tonight is the Christmas ball and tonight I will stop all this madness once and for all. Plasmus was waiting for me, but not Raven. They were waiting for me. I wore a clean tux Ms. Brumfield had given me, she said it was one of her sons and it fit me well but I couldn't tell. I walked to the front room with my backpack in hand to see Caitlyn sitting down playing a board game with a young spiky haired boy named Christopher.

"Don't you look snazzy!" laughed Chris as Caitlyn giggled.

"What? Its cool come on I look like James Bond." I joked as I picked Caitlyn up and she nodded.

"Big brother is going to be a secret agent and get all the girls!" she laughed.

"I wish."

I kissed Caitlyn on the cheek and placed her on the floor and looked for Brumfield.

"Do you know where Ms. Brumfield is?" I asked them confused.

"She's waiting in the car for you, have fun Gar." Chris smiled.

"Bye guys!" I yelled back as I walked out the door.

"Go get her big brother!"

I held back my laughter as I got into the car with Ms. Brumfield smiling.

"You look handsome!"

"Thanks, why did Victor take the car again?"

"His picking our little Bumble Bee, he's going with her."

"Thought so, he thinks he's such a player."

"Believe me he is, I knew Victor sense he was a boy, he got all the little girls back then." She smiled.

I laughed and buckled up as she drove me to the hotel the dance was at. I got out and she handed me a flower.

"Give that to Raven."

"How did you…wait how…what?"

"You don't think I know? I may not be your real one but I'm a mother none the less."

I rubbed the back of my head as she drove off and the flower looking like a black rose dangled between my fingers I walked up to the front and nodded at the door man.

"Right this way sir." He smiled as he led me to the top floor where there was a dance floor seats and a stairway to the roof.

I had shown up fashionably late and a lot of people were already dancing, but Plasmus sat at a both and I walked up to him. He looked at me grimly and shook my hand.

"You ready to do this?"

"As long as you are, got the goods?"

"Yea I do, all we need to do is set up the screen on the roof and play it to all the people. This way we can take Slade down from the inside out."

"You sure this is the right tape?"

"Yes, Slade always keeps his tapes in black cases; they contain secret audio of him confessing to murders he does it so when he is captured the cops and families can suffer while listening him talking about how he killed them. He's a real sicko."

"You can say that twice, let's do this."

I led Plasmus up the stairs to roof but as I did something weird was happening down below.

Off in the corner Kori and Raven sat on chairs. Raven watched as Garfield walked up the stairs to the roof. She held back her anger.

"Please Raven, I do not believe friend Gar would be capable of such things!" pleaded Kori as she held Raven's hand.

"The pictures don't lie Kori, he kissed her."

"Something is most wrong, who would take the pictures of Garfield and Terra kissing?"

For once in her life Raven had actually been proven wrong. Kori had made a point, who sent the pictures?

"You're right… oh my god I could be all wrong, Garfield I have to say something!"

Before Raven could say anything else she ran towards the roof and Richard approached Kori with a box in his hands.

"Hello Richard, how are you!" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm… fine Kori, could we talk in the back?"

"Sure Richard what is the occasion?"

"I have to tell you something."

Richard and Kori sat in a corner and Richard gave Kori the box, it was pink and red with a glittering ribbon on the top.

"It's a birthday present and something more."

"But my birthday is not for a week?"

"I had to give it to you now."

Kori was confused but she opened the box and her eyes were filled with tears. It was a beautiful pink necklace with a large gem and a red heart around it. The string was made of diamond. The necklace wasn't what brought Kori to tears; it was the note at the top of it. It read very clearly.

_Will You Be My Girlfriend?_

Kori sniffed and placed her arms around her boyfriend. She placed her lips against his and nodded.

"Yes, of course I will." She sniffed.

Behind the dance floor in a dark both Slade sat at the edge with a smile on his face. He watched Garfield walk up the stairs and Raven follow him. As she did Slade picked up his necklace and placed his lips against it.

"Begin project home wrecker."

From the small necklace a soft voice known as Terra's came out.

"Yes master, we are in a black van going down Hampton Avenue and the house is in range."

"Good, begin the plan in 30 minutes."

The line went dead and Slade sat back and watched the teens dance and kiss.

I sat on a chair and worked through the tapes as Plasmus unfolded a small screen from his backpack and extendable poles. He placed them on the floor and I got up and walked over to it, but as I did a heard the sound of tears and my name being called out from behind me.

"Garfield I need to talk to you." said the soft voice.

I turned around and saw Raven standing in the door way with a black lace dress.

"Hey…Raven." I mumbled.

She approached me and pulled me over to a chair.

"Did you really give Terra a kiss?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

I shook my head and told Raven the story it took me at least 30 minutes to finish it. And when I was done she looked me in the eyes and placed her lips against mine for as long as I could remember and as she finished she spoke into my ear.

"I'm sorry."

I kissed her cheek and gave her the black rose in my hand. Brumfield had somehow seen this coming I needed to thank her. My mind ignored the pain and for a brief moment I was in piece.

As the dance occurred a mile away from the children's home, a black van with a evil orange S painted on the door pulled up in the drive way. The door slid open and 4 figures stepped out. They all wore pure black and black face paint but the middle figure had long blond hair falling from her head. They all walked around the building and looked into the windows to the sleeping children. Then the figures walked back to the van and all of them pulled out large vertical objects. The figures walked up to the doorway. They all spread out around the house and they lifted the objects at the same time. The sound of a clicking gun was heard and the sound of a watch timer went off. Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of ammunition as the objects fired bullets into the walls of the building making it look like Swiss cheese. Finally the bullets stopped and the blonde figure kicked down the door.

She was met by the sound of screaming and crying. She walked up the stairs slowly and crunched her heels on the broken glass. The figure walked up to the farthest door on the top floor and knocked furiously. The door opened fast and two figures stepped out.

"Big brother?"

"Garfield?"

There was the sound of two gun shots and air fell silent once more. The figure left the house and before she left she took out a can of orange spray paint and sprayed the letter S on the doorstep. She walked back to the van and picked up a communicator.

"Targets neutralized."

The sound of sirens filled the air and the van took off into the night leaving the destroyed building quiet and broken.

Garfield held Raven in his hands as he snuggled her in the cold night's air. He had forgotten about Plasmus and paid attention only to Raven. He held her closely but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

They turned around and saw a police officer looking at them. He said nothing and walked to two to a police car. Leaving Plasmus alone on the roof; he tried to talk to them but got no answer.

"That was weird?" he said sarcastically.

When he turned around Slade held the tapes in his hands.

"Oh sweet Plasmus, it is time you learned your lesson."

Before the teen could say anything the lights went out.

Garfield sat on a cold chair on a grass field with Raven next to him and Cyborg to the left of him. They both had tears in there eyes and before them were children dressed in black letting tears drip down there faces. When it was all over the three of them were joined by a police officer.

"I am sorry about your loss children; we are working on who did it. No one else was killed but some are seriously hurt. We promise you we will put these killers behind bars for the rest of there lives."

The police officer walked away and left the three to stair at 2 headstones.

_Caitlyn Anderson, 1999-2005 a loved friend and wonderful little sister._

_Sandra Brumfield, 1966-2005 a wonderful guardian and loving mother._


	18. When the Time is Right

**Ch.18: When the Time Is Right**

I sat there, on the concrete floor of the doorway. The house behind me had large holes in the walls and broken glass. I kept looking at it and wishing it wasn't my house. Raven stood beside me and helped me up, Victor and Bumble Bee were behind me and I saw the tears running down his face. Richard and Kori had come with us and surprisingly she was holding his hand, fingers laced. I walked into the house and looked around, glass was shattered across the floor and the fluffing from the couch and seats were spread around and on the floor were stains of bloody footprints. Tears filled my eyes when I saw them and my teeth gritted so hard that I felt blood floe from my gums.

Raven held me tighter and I placed my head on her shoulder as we walked up the stairs. The footprints were our tracks. They led us to a closed door with yellow tape around it. I saw the blood seeping from the edge and staining the carpet. I looked back quickly ad let out a moan of hate. I checked the other kid's rooms and found all the bunk beds un-made and glass shatter everywhere but nothing more. I walked into my room with Raven as Victor followed to his room. I moved the broken glass on the bed away and leaned back, I saw Raven sit next to me and lean down and came closer to me. I inhaled her scent and it calmed me but stabbed at my heart with pain and I sobbed. I got up and sniffed as she put her arms around me. I looked up and saw the picture of me Ms. Brumfield, and Caitlyn at the park from a year ago. I picked it up and as I looked at it, it feel from my hands to the ground and I feel to my knees and held back my anger and cried, for the first time in a long 3 years I was crying out of control, tears feel from my face to the ground.

I felt soft hands on my cheeks and saw Raven looking into my eyes. She gave me a soft smile and placed her lips against mine and wrapped her arms around mine. As we pulled away I gave her a smile back. And as soon as she let go of me a police officer walked into the room and pulled me to the side.

"I am sorry lad, I truly am, but we need to get you and these kids to a more homely place. We can't have you living here anymore; we have a new placed a few blocks down the way. It was vacant for a while so it will need some fixing up before it is good. I contacted the guardian's relatives and could only get a hold of her son. He said he would be the guardian of you all now and will be her in two days. Let me take you and the 4 others to the new residents and start fixing it up."

"Of course officer, but what about the kids?"

"They will be coming here to gather there things and come to the new home. There are beds and towels and other things being donated by a factory not far from here. They send there wishes."

"Tell them we all said thank you." I said quietly.

I walked down the steps with Raven beside me to the police car and sat in the back next to her.

Back in the house Victor, Bee, Richard, and Kori were stopped by a younger looking cop.

"Hey, hold it kids, were do you think your going?"

"To the police car with our friend."

"I wouldn't do that, I don't think that kid has all the marbles right now and should be watched carefully."

Victor looked down at the car and Garfield and back up to the officer. With a yell he slammed his large fists into the police officers nose breaking it on contact. The man fell back on his butt and growled.

"You both need to be locked up in the Looney bin!"

"Go to hell with your insane asylum." mumbled Victor as he went down to follow Garfield.

I sat in the car and looked up into the skies as it drove off. I wondered who would be next. Who will Slade kill to end me? Richard? Kori? Victor? Raven? No he is to smart to kill them he will take me down from beneath me, and I wont let him. I needed to end him now before any more people were killed. But how?

'I know a way.' said the dark voice of the Beast.

'So you show yourself now?'

'Yes… I am sorry Logan but that necklace has been holding me back, now that it is off I can talk for myself. You have a lot of angry emotions Garfield and we can use them to help us kill Slade!'

'Do you have any ideas?'

'Plenty but we need to talk another time.

'Tell us!' yelled the voice of Raven in my mind.

I looked over to my side and I saw her eyes looking into the distance but I could see that she was focused on me.

'Leave us alone women!'

'No she can help us!'

'Fine she can help but she better not mess with our ideas!'

'I won't because I got a better one.'

'Tell us Raven.'

The car drove off into the distance followed by 2 others. Then the world went black. Slade walked around in his hideout with a large smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Terra from the doorway.

"How we can strike back against that little boy next, this is getting good." He laughed.

"You're doing this just because aren't you?"

"True but I have my other wishes to."

"Well wait a while o.k., what are you going to do with Plasmus?"

"Oh I think you are going to like this."

"What is it?"

"We torture him then we kill him in front of Garfield!"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We can strike back at Garfield again like before but this time kill no one, you fire only if your seen, and you give him this!" smiled Slade as he pulled out a glass bottle with a skull lid and a red blood like liquid inside of it.

"What is that?"

"I got it off of an old scientist named Dr. Chang, he sells a lot of weird stuff on the black market, and it's a sleeping potion strong enough to put en elephant to sleep with the sniff of its scent."

"Very nice, so we make him smell it?"

"No you make him drink it, and when he awakes he will have no memory and we will make him our own little slave. We can make him the ultimate killing machine with no human remorse!"

"I love you when your bad side shows!" laughed Terra as she wrapped her arms around Slade.

"When the time is right we will strike and we will rule the school and this pathetic city in time!"

And the two shared an evil laugh into the night knowing there plan will work.


	19. Plan BEAST2

_**Happy Holidays Love… ShadeyMike**_

**Ch.19: Plan BEAST2**

The so called replacement home was just as big as the old one but looked like an old abandoned horror house. The walls were black and twisting staircases were around the main room with a large black diamond chandelier was hanging from the roof on a gold chain. There were many rooms and on the bottom floor was a large pantry to be there kitchen and 4 separate bathrooms. The master's room would be there new guardian's room and mine and Victor's room were at the far end of the right hallway. I walked along the halls and smile at the look and size of the rooms with Raven by my side, I walked into the soon to be my room which had a beautiful window view of Jump City and a large bed to the right. I laid down on it and sighed the house was great but nothing felt right knowing two people wouldn't be there to cheer me up.

'She was just a little girl! She was going to be something important in her life, she was going to make herself famous and he took her down in the light! Damn him!'

Tears formed in my eyes, Raven laid next to me and kissed my neck to calm me down. I rose up and whipped them out of my eyes and looked at her.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

She got up and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you to."

"What do we do now? We have to get Slade back!"

"We start the plan on Monday you have the prints right?"

"Yea lets just hope he takes the bate."

"He will; he couldn't resist such an innocent idea like that."

As we began to talk there was a knock on the front door. I slowly walked to it and opened the door. In the doorway stood a man tall enough to make Victor look like a midget. He wore a black T-shirt and long leather pants with large steel tipped boots. His arms and chest were hard like a rock with muscles and he had a soft loving face. His eyes were deep blue and he had spiky brown hair and sure enough he had the same caramel skin as Ms. Brumfield did.

"Hey you must be Garfield, the names Jason." He said with a loving soft voice like his moms.

"I'm sorry." I said sadly as I looked in his eyes.

"It's o.k. little guy, she's with God no looking down on us. I am going to finish her dream and help all the children in the world become something great." He said with a smile so pure it would put a tear in the eyes of the strongest men.

He talked to us for a few minutes and sat on an old love seat couch.

"So it's safe to say you two are a couple right?" he smiled.

"Yes we are."

"Raven I want you to know that you and all friends of my kids can sleep and live here if there is any trouble. I can put a spare bed in Garfield's room its pretty big right?"

"Yeah there's room for a spare bed. You know you're not in here 30 minutes and you act like a dad now?"

"Hey I am the one who owns this house now and if you don't like me being your dad I will kick you out." He said with a loud laugh.

"You haven't even met the others have you?"

"I have met Kori, Richard, Victor, and Bee, and a few of the other kids but not all of them."

"O.k. so what were you besides a guardian?"

"Well I was an artist, a writer and even for some time a professional wrestler." Jason said with a smile.

"Cool what was your finisher?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

I gulped loudly as he grabbed me by the arms and easily threw me over his shoulders. He had my arms swinging left and right as he held onto my legs across his back. Then he lifted his left leg and placed it over my right arm and the same with his right on my left. Jason let my blood rush to my head and then he smiled.

"There's two ways I can complete this do you want to see Raven?"

"Of course." She laughed while I gave her a glare.

"First there's a submission for this and I can complete it after this."

He slowly started to move his legs with my arms still attached. There was a slight pain in my back and it increased. He laughed and I could see the smile on Raven's face as I screamed in pain and laughter. The he hopped comically over to a sofa and placed m head right above its cushion.

"Now I usually wouldn't do it on a pillow more like a cold steel mat for instance. But this move I call the Twisted System which is just a reverse Pile driver. Now brace yourself Garfield!"

He gave me a count of three and I felt his knees bend and my neck and head slam into the cushion as he fell on knees and sent pressure on my elbows. He let go of my legs and arms and let me fall to the floor with a small laugh.

"That was awesome how did you learn that move?"

"Well from lots of testing and sometimes on myself. But I have given up that business; I wasn't making enough money in the small business I was in. If I could get into the WWE then I would be making big bucks even if I don't wrestle. But that's just a small dream of mine." He laughed as he helped me to my feet.

"We better get to unpacking my stuff." I said softly as I grabbed a few boxes of my clothes and personal items.

Raven and I walked up the tall spiraling stair to the upper floor and placed the boxes on the floor.

"I think you are going to have some fun times with that guy." She smiled as I sat down on my bed and rubbed my shoulders with a laugh.

"Yeah he's cool I think he was holding back though."

"Why do you say that Sherlock, of course he was holding back you big dummy." She laughed as she played with my hair.

We laid down on my bed and looked into each others eyes for some time with love and passion. That's the way it was for 2 or 3 more weeks school soon became normal, Slade never talked to me and I didn't care. Me, Raven, Victor, Kori, and Richard came to the home everyday and talked about the plan. We sketched down maps and I sat to the side with Raven sitting next to me. Sometimes I could see the shadow of Jason listening outside of my or Victors room. Raven always stayed with me until the street lights started to burn out and Jason drove her home. The plan itself was coming together and I could feel it all piecing together in the end.

Slade, on the other hand, counted down the days till he would strike Garfield and end it. He kept Plasmus up in a small room with chains. He had no real parents so no one looked for him. Cuts and bruises on his skin dried and scared for days until Slade locked him in a larger room with a small slot to sleep food and water into it. No one noticed Plasmus's absents except the 5 others. They worried for his safety but couldn't risk the plan so soon. And soon the day came were the others were ready.

"So the plan looks solid all we need to do is set a time to execute it." Richard said as he looked at the sketches and papers scattered about.

"We need to do it so everyone can see it." Victor added.

"The school field trip?" I chipped in.

The school was having an all nights stay at a small building which was more like a dance with no teachers. We could use the roof and he wouldn't escape."

They all nodded and left off with a smile. And soon everything fell silent and I went off to bed. And my dreams filled my mind.

Outside of Garfield's window stood a group of people and the same S lettered van parked out front. The blonde girl stood in front and slipped open the window. She silently crept into the boys room and unplugged the small vile of liquid. She watched the boys mouth open for air and she tipped into his mouth and watched it slip down his throat and the boy fell limp.

"The liquid was added."

"Good, activate plan BEAST2 and bring him to me."

The girl lifted him up and slipped out of the window down to the van bellow. She threw him into the van and closed the door leaving the burning orange S to break the blackness. Garfield Mark Logan had been kidnapped.


	20. The End Pt1

**Ch.20: The End pt.1**

"He's gone! Damn it, Slade took him!" yelled Victor as he sat on Garfield's bed.

"Who's Slade?" asked Jason confused.

"He's the guy that shot you mom and our sister." He sighed.

"Why haven't you told the police!" he yelled.

"He's the mayors son we cant they won't believe us and if you remember correctly the mayor owns the police so they cant do anything!"

"We have to do something!" yelled Jason as he slammed his hand into the wall.

"We call Kori, Richard, and Raven."

"But you're just a bunch f kids?"

"We may be kids but so is Slade and we are the only on that knows him the best."

"Call them and make sure they come over here."

Victor got up and phoned all the others and in less than 10 minutes they were at the door. Raven had tears in her eyes. But next to Richard was a tall man with black crew cut hair. His eyes were brown and wore a black jacket and jogging pants.

"Who are you?" asked Victor confused.

"Richard's step dad; Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne! The billionaire!" gasped Victor.

The man nodded and walked into Garfield's room.

"What happened?" asked Bruce.

"I don't know, he was asleep and they must have come through the window and taken him, but he isn't a sound sleeper they must have done something to him." sighed Jason.

"We have to do something dad he's our friend!" yelled Richard as he looked around the room.

"Hey I found something!" yelled Victor as he looked out the window.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"A piece of paper, on the grass outside of his window!"

Victor climbed back into the room and pulled out a wet piece of folded paper. Bruce snatched it up and read it quickly.

"Its directions, this turns lead to the far end of the town. The only place I could think of with these directions would be the cement factory on the south side of Jump City." Bruce said softly.

"Come on we have to go there!" yelled Raven as she went to the door.

"We can take the Hummer get in!" yelled Bruce as he took the driver seat of the black tank vehicle.

The large car was big enough for all 6 of them to sit down. Bruce hit the ignition and the large machine took off at break neck speeds. He picked up his phone during the turns.

"Who are you calling?" asked Richard.

"The police."

"You can't Slade's the mayor's son."

"I know that, I'm not calling that police I'm calling the Dark Angels!"

"Who?" asked Kori confused.

"The Dark Angels are police forces that work for the common man and Bruce used to be in them, the Dark Angels leader and Bruce are good friends, he should surely help."

"Great so we got a trump card waiting for us!" laughed Victor as he looked at the road.

"Hello Sam, its Bruce, we need you help. Bring all of your guys and anything you need to the cement factory on the south side of Jump City, we are going in on a search and rescue mission."

---------------------------------------------------------------

At the south side Cement factory Terra, Cinderblock, Overload, Fang, General Immortus, and Mallah stood at the entrance. Terra was sitting on a step next to the large bat of mixing cement. Above hanging on a hook was Plasmus. By the looks of him he was unconscious. He had large bruises and dried blood on his bare chest and long scars down his back. His left hand was all blue, probably broken. His right eye couldn't open and blood dripped from his mouth. He was alive but didn't want to be.

Slade sat at a machine holding the boy up above the cement with a smile on his face. Next to him lay a sleeping Garfield that stirred in his sleep.

"Perfect." whispered Slade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat up slowly and rubbed my head. I looked around and couldn't remember why I was here; in fact I couldn't remember anything. A group of teens were off to my right and a scary looking boy was next to me. I felt empty like I had nothing in me anymore, no happiness, no sadness, no anger, just calm peaceful nothing.

"Rise Beast." ordered the boy.

I rose to my feet confused and looked around.

"Is that my name? Beast?" I asked.

"Yes, and I am your master, and you work for me now."

"I do?"

"Yes you do."

"What do you want me to do sir?"

"Nothing at this moment, we are waiting for the bad guys."

"Bad guys?"

"Yes a bunch of kids who want to hurt you and me, and all of your friends."

"Really?"

"Yes and you are the only one strong enough to stop them."

"But I am not strong."

"Not now, but inside of you is a strength I have never seen before. Unleash your anger and destroy the bad people when they get here."

"Yes sir, but who is that on the hook?"

"Another bad man, we captured him before he was able to kill you, and now we are holding him for ransom so we can draw the bad people here and you can save everyone."

"So what do I do?"

"When I give you the signal you pull this lever here and we drop the boy into the cement."

"Yes sir but why?"

"Because he has been very bad and very mean."

"O.k. sir I understand."

"Good boy."

I rubbed my shoulder and looked at the scar on it. I sighed and looked over to a wall. Various knives were hanging there, old weapons; no doubt the master was planning for me to use them on the bad guys. But somehow I didn't feel like it was right.

My master placed a large axe in my hand and it felt so light. Like a feather, before I wouldn't be able to lift it, what was happening to me? Who am I?

--------------------------------------------------------

"There it is." said Bruce as he stared at it.

The building was tall and large with boarded up window and a large steel double front door. There was a sign above it but the letters to it were missing. And to the side was sure enough a large black van with an orange evil spray painted S.

"Let's do this!" barked Richard as he reached for the handle.

"Hold it, you don't know what they have behind those doors!" warned Bruce.

"We know, but it's probably nothing because Slade would want us to suffer not take us out quick. It's just not him." Victor said softly.

"I am going in there with you; Bruce can wait for the back up." Jason said quickly.

"You sure about that?" asked Bruce.

"I can handle myself." smiled Jason.

Bruce nodded and opened the door. All of the others packed out and Bruce gave them each an item wrapped in cloth. They were knives? Butcher knives?

"What are these for?"

"To protect yourself." Bruce warned.

"Why do you keep these in your trunk?" asked Richard.

"Well to be honest I used to have a side job as a butcher, I just never got these out of there. Be careful, all of you." warned Bruce as he gave Richard a ruff hug.

The group walked up to the door. Jason took the front and placed his foot on the middle of the door. He pulled it back and with all the force he had he slammed hi foot against the door and smashed it open.

"Nice." whispered Victor.

In front of them were a battle ready team, all of there enemies had chains, knives, or bats in there hands.

"Welcome all, I guess you are here for him?" laughed Slade as he pointed to Garfield with an axe in his hand.

"Garfield?" gasped Raven.

"My master told me about all of you! You won't hurt me, him or my friends!" he yelled back.

Garfield walked down to them and starred into there eyes. Jason walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Before anything happened the butt of the axe was slammed into his stomach sending him back, feet's.

"Where did he get this strength?" asked Jason as he rubbed his stomach in pain.

Garfield ran back and put his hand on the lever. The group looked up and gasped at the sight of Plasmus hanging by the hook.

"Garfield let him go! You don't want to do this!" yelled Raven in sadness.

"Master told me about you witch! I know what you do to unsuspecting men!" he yelled back as he gripped his axe.

Raven was brought to tears by his words. This wasn't the Garfield she knew, not her Garfield.

"If you all want to play then let's play!" yelled Victor as he charged at the lot of them.

Jason and Richard followed him with anger.

"Kori, try to get Plasmus down from there while I go get Garfield." Raven yelled.

The young girl nodded as she went over to the batch of cement. Victor ran into Overload and Cinderblock with a scream and sent the two to the edge of a bar. Overloads head connected with the bar and he fell unconscious. Cinderblock's back as cracked up against the bar and Victor watched as he fell to the ground in pain. That only left Immortus, Fang, and Mallah.

"Seems even, what do you guys want?" asked Victor as he, Jason, and Richasrd stood in front of the three.

"Jason, take Mallah, Victor can you deal with Fang and the other one? I am heading for Slade!" barked Richard.

"You got it!" yelled the two in agreement.

Jason jumped up and wrapped his forearm around Mallah's thick skull and slammed it into the cold steel floor.

"How do you like my DDT? You big ass monkey." He laughed.

Mallah didn't answer as he rose to his feet, he shook his head and rubbed his forehead and growled.

"Shit." gasped Jason.

Victor on the other went out swinging and slammed a large fist into Fang's chin, he felt the boy's tooth fall out of his mouth as he slammed against a tank of cement. Immortus charged with a groul only to get a blade slash at his stomach making a small wound on his stomach. The boy stopped before anything else came at him and was paid back with a boot to his chest sending him to the steel railing of the floor. Fang rose from the floor and whipped the blood from his chin and approached Victor.

"You want some more? I got a whole house fool of pain punk." He growled.

Raven slowly walked up the railing away from the fighting boys but was stopped by a clawing hand to her cheek scratching her skin. She walked back and saw that she herself had an opponent.

"Terra!"

"Raven."

"Coward!"

"Witch!"

Raven charged the blond and slammed her down on the steel floor. Terra easily pushed her off of herself.

"You want blood little girl? You got it!" growled Terra as she pulled out a small stick that became a long poll.

"Crap!" sighed Raven as she backed up from the deadly blonde.

"Raven heads up!" yelled Richard as he pulled on the bar railing and ripped off a piece of the poll and threw it to her.

The poll was long and strong enough to compete with hers. She twirled it in her hands carefully keeping her eyes on the girl.

"You don't even know how to use that thing!" laughed Terra.

"No but I once tried to be a cheerleader."

Raven twirled the poll in her fingers and threw it up high. Terra followed the poll with her eyes while Raven slammed her fist into Terra's face.

"And I also took a year of boxing classes." smiled Raven as she rubbed her knuckles.

Terra fell on her back with a bloody nose and a cry of pain while Raven walked over her and up the railing.

She ran up to Richard's side who was staring into Slade's eyes. Garfield walked next to Slade and looked at the two of them.

"You ready to do this?" asked Richard curiously.

Raven held her poll in her hand and nodded sadly.

"Let's go!"

Richard tried to kick Slade but her evaded his attack quickly and landed a punch in Richard's chest as he moved away.

"So after all this time Richard, you finally get the courage to attack me?" laughed Slade.

Richard rose to his feet and held his fists in defense.

Garfield didn't hold back as he tried to slash Raven in half. But he missed by centimeters. Raven grabbed Garfield's hands and held them to his side as she tried to get into his mind. She kept her mind concentrated but she couldn't get into her boyfriends sealed mind. There was only one thing to do, she placed her lips against his and felt his shield and she entered his mind. All of his lost memories came flooding back.

"Raven?" he said confused.

He looked at her and then fell to his knees.

"What are you waiting for slave? Strike her know!" yelled Slade in anger.

"No…no…not Raven, I can't hurt her, I love…her!" yelled Garfield as he threw the axe away.

Slade let out a yell of anger as threw Richard to the wall.

"If you won't get the job done! I will!" yelled Slade as he pulled the lever.

Plasmus fell from the chain and was about to slip into the cement until Kori swung by on another chain and grabbed him and dropped him to the ground below.

"No! No! No! This can't be!" yelled Slade as he watched his plan uncoil before him.

Raven sighed as she leaned back only to be grabbed by a bloody Terra.

"You think that trick was funny, witch?" she growled as she wrapped raven around the chain hanging over the batch and watched as it began to dunk Raven in the cement.

Garfield watched with anger as Raven began to sink. He ran and grabbed the edge of the chain and tied it to a loop on the floor holding Raven just above the batch of cement.

"What the hell?" yelled Terra as she grabbed Raven and began to pull her down!

Terra gasped as she felt a pair of hands on her legs.

"Hey Terra! That kiss, was second rate." Garfield yelled as he yanked her feet from in under her and watched as she fell into the cement.

Her feet began to sink and she yelled as she clawed for the edge of the tank.

"Slade help me baby!" she yelled in pain.

Slade looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry kid but I can't hang around failures." He whispered.

Terra screamed as she sank into the cement and her final words before she was taken up by the liquid of death.

"I really did love you."

Garfield carried Raven in his hands to the others who were sitting to the side sweating and bleeding. Jason and Victor had slammed the two goons together and made a belly up sandwich out of them.

They had all dragged the knocked out slaves of Slade to the front in a line. But Richard kneeled on one knee holding his ribs as he watched Slade rise to his feet from a steel pole to the face.

"No way, what will it take to stop this guy?" huffed Jason as he got back up.

The group approached Slade and looked at him confused.

"Why do you fight back Slade? You've lost it all." stammered Raven.

"Very untrue, I still can end the green one's miserable life!" he laughed as he pulled out a pistol from hi pocket.

Before anyone could react the bullet blasted from the barrel and traveled to Garfield's skull, but a black arm blocked its path. The arm took the bullet and shot it back at Slade with a metal on metal clink. The deadly bullet traveled and impacted in Slade's right chest. The bullet pierced his back and the boy fell to the ground with a scream of pain as he sat there unmoving.

"But how?" he gasped.

Victor pulled off his shirt and pulled on a scar at his joints. The skin peeled off revealing a metal grey and blue arm.

"When I lost my parents, I lost both of my arms. But luckily the good people at S.T.A.R.S libratory gave me these metal ones." smiled Victor as he looked at the defeated man.

"No, no, no, this cannot be, beaten by a group of kids? Teenagers? You think you all are gods, Titans of this city. Well you're wrong. Teen Titans are still just kids. One day you all will fall by my hand. You can't stop me I will be back!"

"No you won't at this moment a bounty tem called the Dark Angels are coming to take you into custody. Your daddy's cops can't save you now." smiled Jason as he through Plasmus's unconscious body over his shoulder.

"No, no, no, you all are wrong I will be back, you just watch."

Just as he finished his sentence the door busted open and a group of leather dressed men walked in. The cuffed all of the fallen teens, and a tall leathered man with a long brown beard came over to Slade.

"Slade Wilson Jr., it's about time we found you. You have so many file's that you wont be out for a long time." laughed the man.

"My father will get me out, you just watch."

"No he won't boy, now that we have you in custody your father can't touch you or the prison we send you to and at this moment a group of my men are pulling your father out from under him. You will spend the rest of your life in hell you sick little bastard."

Slade let out a laugh so evil it sent shivers down the teens spines.

"You haven't seen the last of me Garfield Logan, I will get you, you just watch, I will get you!" he yelled as the man put the boy in the car and drove off.

Bruce approached the boys and smiled at them.

"Good work guys you did a hell of a job." He smiled.

"What's happening to the mayor?"

"Well the government has found a file containing a bunch of notes and scams on Wilson and at this moment they are stripping him of his power and appointing a new mayor."

"That's awesome!" laughed Garfield in joy.

"Hey guys what is it he called us?" asked Victor with a smile.

"Teen Titans I think it is." laughed Richard.

Garfield put his arm around Raven and smiled.

"The Teen Titans, I like it."

_This is not the end there is still one more chapter. So keep tuned into my story and read my others. Happy New Years everyone and goodnight. And don't forget to review and tell me if you would all like to have a sequel to this story or not?_


	21. The End Pt2

**Ch.21: The End Pt. 2**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me Garfield, I know I haven't used this old thing in a long time but I felt I needed to start again. It's been 3 weeks sense the battle in the factory and all seems to be folding into itself again. The followers of Slade were put into a juvenile hall and ordered to take physical mental therapy. Sadly, Terra died before anyone could save her. All they could do was wait until the cement dried and she became a human statue. Sad that she loved Slade so much and he didn't love her back. It's kind of sad. But all is not so dark, Raven and I are still madly in love and yes the school PTA ordered the principle to close down that janitor's closet to the hidden temple and make all 5 of us our own headquarters. Yes we were appointed as the new school police, we have Bumble Bee, Aqua lad, some kid named Speedy, and two exchange students Mas y Menos working for us. They are our little guards of the east wing of the school. We even call ourselves the Teen Titans now and they are our Titans East. We are holding tryouts for a Titans south and north while we keep the west but we don't see enough coming. _

_Victor was upgraded to defensive linebacker on our school football team, Richard is the team captain of our Basketball team, Kori is our Cheer leading captain, and me and Raven, well you can say were the Drama leaders and also we are starting a class of poetry just for Raven and whom ever else likes to write and read. We all are having a great time now that Slade and his goons are gone and for once Jump High is at piece._

_Garfield, Mark Logan._

_----------------------------------------_

_Diary,_

_I have some bad/good news; the bad news is Slade committed suicide 3 days before his sentence began. They said he had escaped and ran into the school. He went into his old hideout and hung himself by one of the support rafters. They said he had written a note in his own blood on the wall. They gave me a copy of it._

_**I will not let those who have betrayed me get the better of me**_

_**Before they can take my life, I take it for them**_

_**This is not suicide, this is destiny**_

_**I will return, with more power, and more determination than before**_

_**You have not seen the last of Slade Wilson Jr. **_

_**Jump High will fall to my fist and I will make sure of it**_

_**Next year I will return on the date of my failure and finish what I have started**_

_**May the gods have mercy on your souls because I will not**_

_**I leave you my truth in blood…**_

_He's really a dramatic jackass if you ask me. Well that's the bad news here's some good, the city has awarded all of the Teen Titans awards for heroic efforts in protecting the city from Slade. And the school has done something more heartwarming. They tore down our building and built us a new one. It's in the shape of a T and as tall as 2 mansions. I don't know how or why but I think it means they want us to stay and protect them._

_Garfield, Mark Logan_

I put my diary in the bookshelf of my room and look to my side. Raven was asleep in the spare bed Jason had built for her. She's so cute when she's asleep. It was only noon but she told me she hadn't slept all night so I let it be. I could here Victor's snoring from down the hall and shook my head.

I kissed her softly on the cheek and felt it grow hot and red. I smiled and walked out of the room and grabbed three roses sitting in a vase in the main room. I rode my skateboard over to the cemetery. I kneeled down onto the graves of Caitlyn and Chandra and placed a rose on each grave. Then I walked over to an oak tree were a statue of a young girl arms extended and face empty with all emotions. The grave mark was small but it was clearly visible for at least 2 acres.

_Terra Markov 1989- 2006_

_Died of a broken heart_

_To young to be lost in love_

I placed the final rose on the stone and shook my head.

"What did you see in him to die for? Was he that good to you? I will never know." I whispered to myself.

"Something's are better not known." said a cheerful voice behind me.

I turned to see Raven holding my hand with a smile. She came next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You know I love you Raven."

"I love you to Garfield, always and forever."

With those words I placed my lips against hers and finally I figured out the meaning of life, to love and be loved.

_-----------------------------------------_

_It's hard not to lose yourself in love, because you're always lost and love is the only thing that can find you. _**The words of myself**

_--------------------------------------------------_

_This is the end, but I will have a preview chapter for two upcoming stories so don't stop reading yet._


	22. Prievew

_Hello it's me ShadeyMike, creator of Lose Yourself and Locked Up and I am glad to inform you all that they will both have a sequel coming soon. Now I broke 2 of my fingers the other day so it's hard to type but I never let fans down. Here are there previews._

_Lose Yourself 2: Without Me_

**The first year has passed with no problems. Now in 10th grade the Titans have even more drama. A new upcoming school is moving into Jump City and planning to run Jump High to the ground, all the Titan's know about them is that there known as the H.I.V.E academy. There is one known fact about the problem is that this is an inside job. Can the Titan's find the rat traitor and save Jump High from bankruptcy? Or will it all roll down hill for the school and there lovers. During the rampage and corruption Garfield and Raven discover something more frightening than the H.I.V.E. academy. Inside the abandoned headquarters of the late Slade, something or someone is working inside of there, can the ghost of Slade really be at Jump High? You will find out, coming soon! BBRAE ROBSTAR CYBEE**

_Locked Up 2: The Unforgiving_

**The people of Jump City are finally at piece, the shadow of Price and the Price Passion has disappeared and the Price Corp. building has been remodeled into the mayor's office. But as Logan, Raven, there son and the remaining Titans live day by day the forgotten Riku returns with the 3 remaining Price guardians by his side. The people begin to panic as Riku begins to take power over the city with his demonic powers like his father. Nightwing and Logan have to search long and hard to find the history of the demon Riku and how a mysterious hero was able to stop him more than 1,000 years ago! Can Jump City live long enough for the two to defeat the guardians and find the mysterious hero? Coming soon! BBRAE ROBSTAR CYOC**

_I hope you all liked my previews and keep reading my other stories as I work on them, don't forget to review my stories and give me ideas on how to make them better or new stories you would like me to make for you all thank you and goodnight!_


End file.
